The Truth
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [LAST CHAP UP] Tentang seorang anak pembunuh yang tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga, korban pembunuhan dari sang ayah. Namun tak semuanya bukan, tunas akan sama persis dengan induknya / Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Heechul / Brothership /DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Truth**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Kim Heechul**

**Others.**

**(Brothership ChulBumKyu)**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini asli milik saya tetapi Cast yang ada dalam Fict ini asli bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Fict ini jelas hanya sebuah karangan belaka.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**#Seoul, 2014**

Pukul 11 malam, seorang namja SMA berjalan menapaki halaman rumahnya, tak diperdulikannya lagi jam berapa sekarang dan bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Namja itu melangkah mendekati pintu rumahnya. Ada perasaan ragu sesaat dalam dirinya untuk memasuki rumahnya saat ini, ia berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan kepada seluruh penghuni rumahnya.

Namun keadaan rumah sangat sepi, dengan mengumpulkan beberapa keberanian akhirnya namja tersebut memutuskan untuk melenggang masuk. Ia sudah mempunyai tekad jikalau nanti semua bertanya, maka ia akan menjawab dengan sejujurnya. Toh untuk apa bersikap menjadi anak baik jika semua itu tidak nampak di mata yang lainnya. Jika semua orang menganggapnya buruk, maka bukankah memang dirinya seseorang yang buruk?

Setelah melepas sepatu, namja tersebut melenggang pergi ke dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering entah kenapa, mungkin akibat luka yang ada dalam hatinya.

Dirasanya tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya, ia kemudian pergi menengok siapa itu.

"Hae… kenapa baru pulang? Apa ada kegiatan tambahan di sekolah?"

Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah tersenyum kepada namja tersebut, namja yang dipanggil Hae itu pun meletakkan botol minuman yang sempat ia pegang ke atas meja dan berhambur memeluk yeoja tersebut.

"Eomma…"

Yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang anak. Dapat dirasanya tubuh anaknya tersebut bergetar, ia mengerti dan segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut untuk melihat wajah sang anak.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah anaknya, maka ia segera mengangkat wajah tersebut dan menangkupkannya di antara jemarinya.

"Ada apa Donghae?"

Ia bertanya sekali lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Anaknya tersebut tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan sang eomma.

"Tatap muka eomma jika eomma sedang berbicara"

Maka dengan keberanian yang penuh, Donghae; sang anak menatap muka sang eomma dan menunjukkan wajahnya kepada sang eomma.

"Aigoo… apa yang terjadi dengan mukamu Hae-ya? Kamu berkelahi lagi? Kan sudah eomma bilang untuk tidak memperdulikan omongan orang lain"

Raut cemas itu muncul saat retina matanya mendapati wajah sang anak yang saat ini terdapat beberapa luka lebam. Maka segera ia pergi untuk mengambil beberapa plester dan handuk hangat.

"Tidak usah eomma, aku baik-baik saja"

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu juga dengan niatannya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke pergelangan tangannya yang dimana ada lima buah jemari yang tengah menggengamnya; mencegahnya. Ia kemudian beralih menatap wajah pemilik jemari tersebut, yang saat ini tengah tersenyum walau terdapat luka disana.

Maka setelahnya Donghae, orang yang mencegah eommanya untuk pergi mengambil obat untuk dirinya kini undur diri dari hadapan sang eomma. Ia kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kamar tidurnya meninggalkan sang eomma.

'_Aku tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayang darimu, eomma'_

.

.

.

**#Seoul, Beberapa tahun yang lalu**

Jeritan suara peluru kini terdengar ke semua penjuru arah, setiap biji peluru tersebut keluar membabi buta menghantam apapun yang ada disana. Tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun cemas ditangkap polisi, seorang namja bertopeng itu makin gencar menembakkan setiap biji peluru yang ada di pistolnya saat ini. Dengan penuh keberanian, namja tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke tubuh setiap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Maka tak butuh waktu yang lama, kini sudah nampak banyak tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan _President Directur _yang ada disana. Nampak seorang namja dewasa lain; mungkin seumuran dengannya kini berdiri tegak seolah menantang dirinya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Tanya namja tersebut.

Maka, dengan seringaian, namja bertopeng itu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala namja yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, ia tarik pelatuk pistolnya dan

DORRR…

Seketika itu juga namja di hadapannya itu tewas dengan keadaan kepala yang hampir hancur. Dengan begini, maka misinya selesai. Dan namja bertopeng itu segera pergi meninggalkan gedung kantor itu sebelum ada polisi yang datang.

#########

Ruangan yang agak sunyi dan remang-remang, serta tercium bau alkohol dimana-mana, hanya terdapat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam di tempat tersebut. Satu orang yang nampak seperti yang paling berkuasa dan kuat di antara yang lainnya kini tengah duduk tenang di kursinya sambil menghisap sebuah rokok. Terlihat senyuman puas terkembang di bibirnya sesaat setelah menonton berita televisi tentang penembakan brutal di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea beberapa saat yang lalu. Maka kemudian ia pun tertawa dengan lepasnya.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang namja yang mengenakan penutup muka; topeng di wajahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sesaat untuk memberi hormat.

"Dia sudah mati bos" ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku sudah tahu, kamu memang bisa diandalkan. Ini.. uang yang sudah aku janjikan padamu"

Namja yang dipanggil bos itu pun segera memberikan satu koper yang berisi banyak uang di dalamnya kepada namja bertopeng tersebut. Namja bertopeng itu pun tak segan-segan segera mengambil apa yang sudah dijanjikan oleh bosnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih bos, saya permisi"

Maka setelahnya ia menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian yang ada di sana"

Terlihat beberapa namja berpakaian serba hitam segera menghadap ke namja yang tadi memanggilnya; sang bos.

"Cepat kalian habisi _Lee Jeong Hoon_ beserta anak dan istrinya, dan cepat bawa kembali uangku yang dibawa olehnya barusan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti Bos"

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak ataupun bukti"

"Baik Bos"

Maka setelahnya beberapa namja yang sudah mendapat perintah tersebut segera pamit undur diri untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan ruangan itu pun kini kembali sunyi.

"_Tidak ada kata janji di dunia ini, Lee Jeong Hoon"_

#########

Suara tangis dan duka yang mendalam kini tengah terjadi di keluarga Kim. Pasalnya beberapa saat yang lalu, orang terkasih mereka, _Kim Nam Hyun_ telah dikabarkan tewas akibat serangan tembak dari seseorang tepat di kantornya; _Kim's Corporation_.

Istri _Nam Hyun_ tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya atas meninggalnya sang suami tercinta, maka sesaat setelah melihat jasad sang suami, ia sudah tidak mampu menahan kesadarannya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Sanak saudara dan ketiga orang anak _Nam Hyun_ yang juga berada di rumah sakit ikut histeris, melihat _Kim Jinri_ jatuh pingsan disana.

"Eomma… _irreona_… eomma…."

Anak bungsu dari _Kim Nam Hyun_ dan _Kim Jinri_ itu kini berteriak menyerukan nama sang eomma agar sadar kembali, ia dekap tubuh sang eomma tersebut.

"Eomma… jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie. Eomma _irreona_.."

Ia goncang-goncangkan tubuh sang eomma yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyunnie, _uljimma_. Eomma tidak apa-apa, eomma hanya pingsan. Biar dokter yang merawat eomma, Kyunnie sama Hyung dan Kibum Hyung _ne_"

Kim Heechul, anak sulung mereka kemudian pergi menggendong Kyuhyun; Kim Kyuhyun, dan membawanya keluar rumah sakit untuk menenangkan adiknya tersebut yang kini semakin menangis histeris ingin menemani sang eomma.

"Appa… eomma… jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, hiks. Kyunnie ingin eomma.."

Heechul kemudian segera menggandeng lengan Kibum, adik satunya lagi yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam di pojok ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kibummie, _Kajja_ ikut Hyung dan Kyunnie. _Ahjussi_, tolong jaga eomma sebentar. Aku ingin membawa Kibum dan Kyuhyun pulang kerumah"

"_Ne_, tenang saja Heechul-ah. _Ahjussi_ akan menjaga eomma kalian"

"_Gomawoyo_ _Ahjussi_. _Kajja_ Kibummie"

Heechul beserta kedua adiknya kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Heechul hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, ia tidak ingin semakin membuat kedua adiknya bersedih.

"_Appa… semoga engkau tenang disana. Aku berjanji akan menjaga eomma, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku juga berjanji akan menangkap orang yang sudah melakukan ini padamu Appa"_

#########

Seorang namja pulang dengan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya, ia terus memperhatikan salah satu tangannya yang kini membawa sebuah koper yang berisikan banyak uang. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak dan istrinya. Maka, ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Appa…"

Seorang namja kecil datang menyambut kedatangannya. Ia semakin memperlebar senyumannya dan segera menggendong putranya tersebut.

"_Cha_.. anak Appa sudah besar"

"Kamu sudah pulang Yeobo?"

"Hmm…"

Sang suami masih sibuk bermain dengan putra mereka dan tidak begitu memperhatikan istrinya.

"Apa ini Yeobo?"

"Itu beberapa uang untuk keperluan Donghae di masa yang akan datang, kamu harus menyimpannya baik-baik"

"Banyak sekali…. Kamu dapat darimana?"

"Itu..."

Belum sempat sang suami, _Lee Jeong Hoon_ menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. Terdengar suara beberapa mobil di luar rumahnya. Ia kemudian memberikan Donghae kepada sang istri dan segera melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia mengintip dari balik tirai jendela rumahnya.

'Itu kan anak buahnya Bos _Jang_'

Seketika juga firasatnya menjadi buruk, maka dengan segera ia berlari ke arah istri dan anaknya.

"Yeobo, cepat pergi dari rumah ini. Bawa serta Donghae dan juga koper ini. Lewat pintu belakang"

"Tapi kenapa? Ada apa? Siapa yang datang?"

"CEPAT BAWA DONGHAE KELUAR PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI RUMAH INI"

Tanpa sadar ia membentak sang istri, dan itu membuat putra mereka menangis. Ia merasa bersalah, ia kecup kening sang istri dan pucuk kepala Donghae kemudian.

"Aku mohon, turuti permintaan terakhirku. Aku ingin kamu dan Donghae tetap hidup. Dan apabila kamu sudah merasa tidak sanggup, maka datanglah ke keluarga Kim Nam Hyun, ceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang siapa aku. Maka kamu akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti Yeobo.."

"Kamu tidak harus mengerti, kamu hanya harus menuruti perkataanku Yeobo. _Jebal_…"

Tak beberapa lama, terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan beberapa benda pecah di ruang tamu rumah _Lee Jeong Hoon_.

"CEPAT PERGI"

Maka dengan segera ia menarik sang istri keluar dari kediaman mereka melewati pintu belakang, setelahnya ia kunci pintu tersebut dari dalam.

'_Jaga Donghae baik-baik' _ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar suara tembakan dari dalam rumah mereka disertai suara jeritan sang suami. Sang istri; _Lee JiHyun_ kemudian dengan segera menutup kedua telinga Donghae dan berlari menjauh dari kediaman mereka.

'_Yeobo… aku dan Donghae harus pergi kemana?'_

**END? or TBC?**

**Haii haiii, aku bawa Fict baru lagi hehe. Mian aku gak ngelanjutin Fictku yang lain, karena aku kehilangan ide. Tapi Insya Allah akan segera aku lanjut semuanya… ^_^**

**Ini Fict PURE Brothership dari aku, yang pertama kali, disini ada sedikit adegan kejamnya. Mueheheh…**

**Gimana? Ada yang tertarik dengan Fict yang hancur macam ini? ^_^**

**Mind RnR okHAE ? *TebarDonghae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**The Truth ::::::::**

Hiruk pikuk suasana pagi hari menyapa. Memberikan beberapa rasa untuk setiap insan yang ada di bumi. Masih seperti hari-hari yang lalu, kediaman keluarga Kim nampak sangat tenang pagi ini. Ya, dikarenakan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menjalankan aktivitas. Maka, inilah yang terjadi. Keadaan rumah yang tenang dan damai, seolah-olah tak pernah ada perselisihan di dalamnya. Tak tahukah jika itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya?

Matahari berangsur-angsur mulai menampakkan diri dan mulai memijak pada pijakan yang lebih tinggi, itu menandakan setiap insan harus memulai aktivitasnya dan bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Kediaman itu, nampak mulai terlihat ramai. Dengan dihiasi beberapa teriakan atau rengekan dari si bungsu keluarga tersebut; _Kim Kyuhyun_.

"_Heechul Hyung, buatkan aku susu"_

"_Kibum Hyung, berhentilah bersikap dingin. Awali harimu dengan senyuman"_

Begitulah Kyuhyun, selalu ingin mencari perhatian dari kedua _Hyung_nya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga merubah segalanya menjadi indah, bahkan sekalipun ia tak mampu, ia akan tetap mencoba.

Namun ada seseorang yang tak pernah Kyuhyun berbuat manja kepadanya, seorang _Hyung_nya yang lain. _Hyung_ yang malah ingin selalu ia lindungi tak tahu mengapa. Terlalu begitu banyak hal sepertinya yang disembunyikan seorang _Hyung_nya tersebut darinya. Ingin membantu? Tapi apa yang bisa ia bantu. Maka inilah Kyuhyun, yang hanya melakukan apa yang ia pahami saja.

.

.

"_Eomma… jangan tinggalkan Hae"_

Sekelibat bayangan masa lalu melintas di memorinya, mengusik tidurnya dan mimpi indahnya. Maka inilah ia, bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dengan dipenuhi keringat di dahinya, _namja_ tersebut akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya dan terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

Rasa sakit seketika menyeruak masuk ke dalam kepalanya, saat serpihan demi serpihan kenangan itu muncul kembali. _Namja_ tersebut hanya bisa menggenggam selimut yang tengah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan erat, hanya untuk pelampiasan rasa sakit tersebut.

Ia sendirian…. sekalipun terdapat banyak orang di sekitarnya, ia tetap merasa kesepian. Entah kenapa….

Rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, maka dengan segera _namja_ tersebut turun dari ranjangnya dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, _namja _tersebut pergi keluar dari kamarnya dengan maksud ingin menemui sang _eomma_ sekalian ingin sarapan pagi dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Ia melangkah dengan perasaan ragu, berpikir tentang apalagi kini reaksi yang akan 'mereka' berikan jika melihat keadaan mukanya yang seperti ini. Marahkah? Khawatirkah? Atau justru tidak perduli? Entahlah, ia akan segera mengetahui jawabannya.

_Namja_ tersebut melangkah melewati kamar si bungsu Kyuhyun, ya, memang kamarnya dengan kamar Kyuhyun bersebelahan; terletak di lantai 2. _Namja_ tersebut berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya nanar pintu kamar tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal tentunya.

"Kibummie"

Satu panggilan ia berikan kepada orang tersebut, seseorang yang nyatanya adalah adiknya. Ia tersenyum begitu hangat kepada sosok yang ia panggil Kibummie tersebut, mungkin dengan harapan sosok tersebut membalas sapaannya. Namun semua itu mencelos dari harapannya, setelah melihatnya sekilas, sosok Kibum pergi berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Kyuhyun, dimana buku matematikanya? Aku sudah mencari di kamarmu"

Ia melihat Kibum melangkah menuruni anak tangga, ia juga mendengar seruan Kibum kepada Kyuhyun.

'_Sekali lagi ini yang aku dapat'_

.

.

_Nyonya Kim_ masih terlihat sibuk, berlalu lalang dari dapur-meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan putra-putranya sebelum mereka semua memulai aktivitasnya. Nampak sangat melelahkan, mengingat umurnya memang sudah tidaklah semuda dahulu. Namun dirinya sangat-sangat bahagia melakukan rutinitas ini setiap pagi, terlebih si bungsu Kyuhyun yang selalu membantunya menata makanan di atas meja atau sekedar menyomot beberapa bagian dari sarapan itu.

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie… itu sangat menjijikkan. Kau mengambil makanan secara bebas dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu _eoh_?"

"Apa? Kau bilang kotor Hyung? Kau bilang tanganku kotor? Kau mau tahu seperti apa keadaan tanganku jika benar-benar kotor _eoh_?"

Heechul, anak tertua sekaligus anggota keluarga yang paling suka kebersihan itu angkat bicara setelah ia sudah tidak tahan melihat adiknya; Kyuhyun, yang terus saja mengambil sarapan mereka pagi ini dengan tangan bebasnya itu. Tanpa menggunakan sendok, padahal sudah banyak sendok ada di sana. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tak mau menggunakannya.

Maka inilah Heechul yang berlarian kesana kemari mencoba menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun yang ingin berbuat usil kepadanya setelah ia menegur bocah itu.

"Ya! _Shireo_. Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu Kyu"

Kyuhyun terus saja mencoba menyentuh _Hyung_nya tersebut dengan tangan bekas ia mengambil makanan tadi, tanpa mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun memang sengaja, ia ingin menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan tangannya yang kotor dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Kyuhyun, dimana buku matematikanya? Aku sudah mencari di kamarmu"

Sebuah suara lain masuk ke gendang telinga Kyuhyun, namun bagaimana reaksinya? Tidak perduli. Hingga suara lain pun datang, sebuah teguran dari _eomma_nya.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan mengganggu _Hyung_mu _chagi_."

Sang _eomma_ hanya berdecak melihat anaknya yang satu itu, anak yang selalu bertingkah jahil dan manja diwaktu bersamaan walaupun dirinya sudah duduk di bangku SMA.

"Kim Kyuhyun, cuci dulu tanganmu sebelum menyentuhku. Kau tahu itu sangat kotor dan banyak bakterinya."

Panik menghinggapi wajah Heechul tatkala dirinya sudah merasa terpojok dan tak bisa berlari lagi sedangkan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tak lupa senyuman _evil _terpatri di wajah _chubby dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Ayolah, tak seburuk itu _Hyungiiee_~"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan nada manjanya namun di telinga Heechul itu terkesan seperti suara Dewa Iblis yang paling _Evil_. Hingga beberapa saat kembali suara _eomma_nya masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Donghae _chagi_, sini duduk. Mari kita makan bersama"

Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa angin dan tanpa hujan Kyuhyun segera berhambur kembali ke meja makan secepat mungkin dan menghentikan aksi jahilnya. Padahal Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang terbilang tidak-akan-berhenti-mengerjai-walau-sang-korban-nangis-darah-sekalipun. Hingga Heechul, Tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena terbebas dari kejahilan sang pangeran _Evil_ untuk kali ini.

"Pagi Hae _Hyung_…."

Senyuman manis ia berikan kepada _Hyung_nya tersebut dan kemudian ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tempatnya sendiri.

"Pagi Kyu…"

Donghae, juga ikut tersenyum mendapat sapaan dari _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Maka segeralah ia juga ikut terduduk di samping Kyuhyun lantaran semuanya juga sudah siap di tempat masing-masing; terkecuali Heechul, yang nampak berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hae _Hyung, wae geurae_? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati keadaan wajah salah satu _Hyung_nya tersebut dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan, beberapa luka lebam dan sobek menghiasi wajah tampan _Hyung_nya tersebut.

Seketika itu juga yang lain terkecuali _Nyonya Kim_, ikut memandang wajah Donghae setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa saat, kemudian keduanya –Heechul dan Kibum- acuh dan tak perduli.

Namun Kyuhyun masih menuntut jawaban dari sang _Hyung_, sedangkan Donghae sang pelaku utama, hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya; berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. Hingga Kyuhyun tak sabar dan segera berdiri menghampiri Donghae. Ia tarik wajah sang Hyung agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"_Nugunde?_"

Donghae akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya _Hyung?_"

Kyuhyun kesal dan tak sengaja hampir memarahi Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya, membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah. Hingga selanjutnya sang _eomma_ membuka suara dan mencairkan suasana tegang di sana.

"Sudahlah Kyu, cepat kembali duduk dan kita lanjutkan sarapan pagi kita. Nanti kau terlambat, terlebih Heechul _hyung_mu"

Teguran sang _eomma_ mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sarapan pagi di keluarga Kim pun berlangsung dengan suasana canggung. Hingga tak lama Kim Heechul beranjak berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kibum, Kyu, cepat selesaikan makan kalian jika ingin menumpang di mobilku"

Heechul beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil peralatan kerjanya. Kini ruangan itu hanya menyisakan 4 orang yang tetap masih berdiam diri satu sama lain. _Nyonya Kim_ yang merasakan suasana seperti ini tidaklah nyaman kemudian membuka suaranya kembali.

"Hae… kau juga boleh ikut menumpang di mobil _Hyung_mu_ chagi_ bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kau jangan berkecil hati atas ucapan _Hyung_mu tadi."

Mendengar ucapan sang _eomma_ tersebut. Kim Kibum, berdehem cukup keras. Seolah tak setuju dengan ucapan sang _eomma_. Donghae yang mendengar itu mengerti, dan angkat bicara.

"_Ne eomma, arrayo_. Tapi aku lebih suka naik bus _eomma_, lagipula ada seorang _chingu_ yang sudah menungguku."

Donghae berbohong kepada _eomma_nya. Setelah itu ia segera berdiri dan berpamitan kepada _eomma_nya, juga ia segera mengambil tas punggungnya yang ia letakkan di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Donghae mengetahui jikalau Kyuhyun memandanginya mulai dari ia angkat bicara tadi sampai ia berpamitan kepada sang _eomma_. Bahkan saat ia berjalan menuju ambang pintu sekalipun, Kyuhyun masih memandanginya.

'_Mianhae Kyu'_

.

.

Tak ada yang ingin hidup sendiri di dunia ini, namun jika itu memungkinkan. Maka itulah memang seharusnya yang bisa kau pilih. Tak ada mereka, orang yang mempunyai ikatan darah denganmu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang membuatmu menjalani hidup dengan sia-sia. Masih banyak orang yang sebenarnya perduli namun tak menunjukkan kepeduliannya padamu secara gamblang.

Kembali, jalan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ia lewati. Ia menarik nafasnya sesekali karena dirasanya luka di wajahnya masih sedikit sakit akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Huftt, ternyata sakit juga. Aku pikir tidak akan sesakit ini."

Ia sentuh beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terdapat luka tersebut.

"_Lee Donghae chagi, maafkan eomma."_

Ingatan itu kembali datang, menyerbu beberapa ruang di dalam otaknya. Ia pegang kepalanya yang entah mengapa selalu terasa sakit jikalau ingatan itu kembali datang.

Ia termenung, dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk ke halte bus.

"Mengapa peristiwa itu juga menyakitkan, bahkan lebih perih dari luka-luka di wajahku ini."

Ia menerawang jauh ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang tak akan mungkin bisa hilang dari ingatannya sekalipun ia menginginkannya.

Hingga tak dirasanya seseorang datang dari arah yang sama saat ia datang tadi.

"Kim Donghae!"

Dan dengan hitungan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang tersebut, orang tersebut mengejutkan Donghae yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"_Aish Hyung_! Bisa tidak kau tidak berbicara tepat di telingaku, itu sakit. _Arrasseo_?"

"_Ne arra, mian_"

Seorang _namja bername tag_ Lee Sungmin tersebut hanya mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran kepada sahabat sekaligus _hoobae_nya di sekolahnya tersebut, yang hanya mendapat omelan dari sang korban.

"_Mianhae_, hae. Lagipula sedang apa kau melamun di pinggir jalan begini _eoh_? Ingin tebar pesona kepada para_ yeoja_? _Aigoo_…"

Mereka berdua nampak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk ke halte bus.

"Siapa yang sedang tebar pesona _Hyung_, kau jangan asal menuduh."

"Lalu apa hmm? Berpose _cool_ di pinggir jalan, begitu?"

"_Aish_, nampaknya ke_pabbo_an Hyukjae sudah menular kepadamu _Hyung_. Ck ck ck."

"_Aniya_. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Hyukjae. Apa dia sudah memberi kabar tentang apa yang harus kita perbuat setelah kejadian kemarin?"

"_Molla_, sampai saat ini dia belum meneleponku. Mungkin dia masih menyusun strategi untuk tindakan balas dendam kita akibat kekalahan kita kemarin."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Ah, apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Sungmin memandangi wajah Donghae.

"Lupakan, lagipula ini tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan harga diri kelompok kita yang sudah di injak-injak kemarin. Kau sendiri bagaimana _Hyung_, apa sudah sembuh?"

"_Pabbo_, aku ini jago _martial art_. Walaupun kemarin kelompok kita kalah, namun aku tak mendapat luka sedikitpun di tubuhku."

"Sombong sekali."

"Haha, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat. Bus sudah datang, aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Hyukjae dan yang lain."

Donghae dan Sungmin akan segera menaiki bus mereka, namun handphone Donghae bergetar. Donghae pun mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Seketika itu juga Donghae menghentikan langkahnya untuk menaiki bus, padahal kakinya sudah menginjak satu anak tangga bus. Entah kenapa raut wajah Donghae berubah menjadi tegang setelah mendapat panggilan tersebut. Hingga kemudian ia bergegas menaiki bus dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di dalam bus.

"_Hyung_, hari ini kita bolos. _Ne_?"

"_Mwo_?"

Sungmin mengkerutkan dahinya bingung dengan keputusan Donghae yang mengajaknya bolos sekolah hari ini. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, pikir Sungmin. Karena memang biasanya Donghae tak pernah membolos; walaupun ia bukanlah siswa yang rajin di sekolah, jika itu tidak menyangkut hal yang penting.

"A.. ada apa.."

Sungmin menjeda ucapannya.

"Dengan Hyukjae?" lanjut Sungmin kemudian.

Donghae hanya memandang Sungmin tanpa bersuara, hingga detik berikutnya Sungmin mendelikkan matanya seolah terkejut. Ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang terjadi walaupun hanya melihat tatapan Donghae.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Donghae, ini gawat. Kelompok mereka menyerang Siwon petang tadi. Jadi kau dan Sungmin Hyung harus datang ke tempat kita sekarang. Kita susun strategi bersama untuk membalas perbuatan kelompok tersebut. Palli!"_

**^.To Be Continue.^**

Muwehehe_… I'm back Readersdeul_ *Keluar dari cangkang ddangkoma* #Abaikan

Bagaimana, apa _chapter_ ini terlalu pendek? Apa membosankan? Aku harap engga sih #Plak.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_, dikarenakan saya harus fokus dengan tugas dan ujian. *_poor me_*

Okeh saya gak mau banyak bicara cuman pengen mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang udah _Review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya :

_**~ Dazelf, nnaglow aka NaaFa-nnaglow, hwangkyu, Awaelfkyu13, erka, Secret, MingKyuMingKyu ~**_

Terima kasih juga untuk yang udah _Fav _dan _Follow Fict_ ini *_gamsahae_ ^^ *

Yang terakhir, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Dan minta _Review_nya lagi boleh? ~^_^~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**The Truth :::::::::**

Donghae dan Sungmin berlari menyusuri jalanan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat dimana yang sudah dijanjikan. Tak pelak seusai turun dari _bus_, mereka berdua segera berlari sekencang mungkin seolah-olah sedang dikejar seseorang. Tak diperdulikannya _ahjussi_; supir _bus_ yang mereka tumpangi yang berteriak kepada keduanya agar berhati-hati, atau beberapa omelan yang mereka dapat sesaat setelah mereka turun ke jalanan.

"Apa di tempat kita yang biasanya Hae?"

"_Ne, Hyung_"

**The Truth :::::::::**

Hari ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun diantar oleh Heechul, _hyung_ tertua mereka, bukan hari ini saja sebenarnya Heechul mengantar kedua adiknya tersebut ke sekolah, bahkan setiap hari dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang wajib ia lakukan sebagai seorang _hyung_. Tak ada perbincangan yang berarti selama perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, hanya saja sesekali terdengar beberapa deheman yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, seolah-olah mengartikan dirinya ingin berbicara dengan kedua _hyung_nya tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun harus pasrah kali ini, kedua hyungnya tersebut sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing dan tak menghiraukan beberapa dehemannya. Kyuhyun menatap sengit kedua _hyung_nya tersebut secara bergantian,

"Menyebalkan."

Ia merutuk dengan sangat pelan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang mereka lewati dari balik kaca mobil. Sementara itu Kibum, orang yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas mendengar rutukan adiknya tersebut. Ia pun menutup bukunya sejenak yang sedari tadi dibacanya,

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kibum memandang wajah adiknya tersebut dari samping, sangat nampak wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal. Alih-alih tak suka jika diabaikan dan pribadi Kibum sendiri yang tak bisa jika mengabaikan Kyuhyun, maka Kibum mencoba bertanya kepada adiknya tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun nampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Oh, ada apa?"

Heechul yang mendengar seruan Kibum akhirnya ikut membuka suara. Heechul memandang kedua adiknya tersebut dari kaca spion yang tergantung di atas kepalanya. Sangat nampak jika saat ini Kyuhyun sedang kesal.

"Tak ada apa-apa"

Akhirnya kalimat tersebut yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, karena ia merasa risih dipandangi kedua _hyung_nya tersebut. Dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal, betapa kurang pekanya mereka berdua terhadapnya.

**The Truth :::::::::**

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah yang terletak di salah satu gang yang terdapat di kota Seoul nampak 2 sampai 5 _namja_ yang sedang berkumpul, wajah mereka semua dihiasi beberapa luka memar dan satu diantara lainnya nampak mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah, luka memar dan luka sobek yang masih sangat baru dengan beberapa darah segar yang terlihat belum mengering.

"Apa kau menghubungi Donghae?"

_Namja_ yang mendapat luka yang paling parah tersebut berucap kepada _namja_ lain yang memiliki badan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Begitulah, dan nampaknya dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Apa kau gila Hyuk? Mengapa hal sekecil ini kau beritahukan kepadanya? Apa kau tak tahu jika sebenarnya Donghae itu memiliki hati yang sangat _sensitive_?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Hyuk atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Hyukjae tersebut akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya sebelumnya yang tiduran di atas salah satu sofa.

"Hal kecil? Hei Siwon, kau itu terluka. Dan kau tahu, bahkan kita semua tahu kau diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh kelompok mereka bahkan saat kami tak ada di sisimu. Apa ini yang namanya hal kecil? Sebuah tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut yang hanya berani main keroyokan untuk menghadapi satu orang. Lagipula kau itu bagian dari kami, begitu pun dengan Donghae atau Sungmin. Dalam kelompok, jika satu sakit maka semuanya juga harus sakit atau minimal yang lain juga harus mengetahui."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri jika Donghae harus sekolah."

Siwon berteriak kepada Hyukjae, entah kenapa emosinya tiba-tiba meluap dan tak bisa dikendalikan, terlebih jika itu berhubungan dengan hal atau keputusan yang dapat membuat masa depan Donghae menjadi buruk.

"Ya ya ya, kalian berdua berhentilah. Pikir baik-baik, tak ada gunanya membahas ini dan itu, toh semua sudah terlanjur. Lagipula Hyukjae benar Siwon-ah, minimal Donghae harus mengetahui jika kau saat ini terluka dan itu lumayan parah. Juga Donghae akan sangat marah jika ada salah satu diantara kita yang terluka namun kita tidak memberitahunya, dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan menangis atau melukai dirinya sendiri"

Seorang _namja_ lain yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongwoon atau lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung tersebut mencoba meredakan amarah Siwon.

Yang dikatakan Yesung ada benarnya juga, pikir Siwon. Tapi seharusnya Hyukjae jangan terburu untuk memberitahukannya kepada Donghae, mengingat ini masih jam sekolah dan sudah pasti setelah mendengar kabar ini Donghae akan segera datang dan alhasil ia akan melupakan sekolahnya. Siwon pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya; frustasi.

"Aku tahu kau masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Donghae waktu itu, namun kau juga harus tahu, ohh atau kau memang sudah tahu, bahwa penyebab semua ini adalah dirimu sendiri, tsk."

Hyukjae duduk di atas sofa yang tadi sempat ditidurinya, Hyukjae tahu perkataannya akan berdampak seperti apa. Sebuah pukulan mungkin, dari orang yang telah ia remehkan tersebut. Karena sangat jelas ke sepuluh jari orang tersebut mulai mengepal dengan sangat kuat seolah-olah ia benar-benar akan merasakan tinju tersebut kali ini. Namun,

"Sudahlah Hyuk, kau tak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. Siwon sekarang juga sudah menjadi bagian dari kita, tahan emosimu juga."

Seorang _namja_ lain yang dikenal oleh yang lainnya sebagai Leeteuk tersebut berucap sambil memegang bahu Siwon, mengisyaratkan agar Siwon lebih bersabar terhadap Hyukjae, mengingat Hyukjae juga seumuran dengan Donghae atau Sungmin, yang sangat jelas bahwa Hyukjae masih memiliki emosi yang labil sama seperti Donghae ataupun Sungmin.

"Untuk saat ini, kita hanya harus menunggu Donghae dan Sungmin saja."

**The Truth :::::::::**

"Sekolah yang benar ya, adik-adik _hyung_"

Mobil Heechul sampai di sekolah Kibum dan Kyuhyun, keduanya pun segera turun dari dalam mobil dan hanya memberikan sebuah bungkukan kecil atas titah sang_ hyung_.

Hingga mobil yang Heechul tumpangi sudah tak terlihat oleh penglihatan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, barulah keduanya mulai berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan beriringan, keheningan hinggap diantara mereka berdua. Namun tak cukup lama, karena Kyuhyun berinisiatif membuka suara untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Kibum, hmm.. apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hae_ hyung_?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengutarakannya, sebuah rasa ingin tahu dan khawatir yang sejak pagi tadi sudah berputar-putar di dalam otaknya, sebenarnya hal inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan di dalam mobil tadi, namun kedua_ hyung_nya tidak peka sama sekali. Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan saudaranya tersebut yang masih saja asyik membaca bukunya entah buku apa itu walaupun kini mereka tengah berjalan.

"Ya… Apa kau tuli? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

Hanya diam respon yang Kibum berikan untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai geram, Kibum tak menghiraukannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tahu jika Kibum mendengar suaranya. Menyenggol lengan itu tak cukup ampuh, maka cara satu-satunya bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kibum adalah,

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengambil bukuku _eoh_? Kembalikan tidak"

"Jangan mengabaikan aku Kim, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak suka jika diabaikan"

Kibum menatap saudara yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya tersebut, nafas berat ia keluarkan. Setelahnya kembali Kibum raih bukunya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bicarakan hal-hal yang berguna. Maka aku akan menghiraukanmu."

Kibum berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, entah mengapa Kibum tak suka jika membahas apapun tentang Donghae. Membuang-buang waktu, pikirnya. Hingga dapat dirasanya Kyuhyun yang mulai berlari untuk menyusulnya.

"Ya! Kim, kau pikir ini tidak penting? Dimana rasa simpatimu? Apa kau tak lihat luka-luka di wajahnya tadi _eoh_? Kau tak khawatir? Kau selalu tidak tega melihat keluargamu terluka, namun kali ini? Bagaima.."

"_Geumanhe_, berhenti membahas dia Kyu"

Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan mengganggu, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Ia tatap adiknya tersebut selama beberapa detik, hingga kemudian Kibum pamit untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

"Aku tunggu kau di parkiran sepulang sekolah, jika kau datangnya lama, maka pulanglah sendiri"

Kibum tepuk salah satu bahu Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya benar-benar berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum! Aku belum selesai bicara, aishh…"

**The Truth :::::::::**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit _eoh_? Apa jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari jumlah yang bertarung dengan kelompok kita kemarin? Cepat jawab Choi Siwon."

Sudah 30 menit yang lalu Donghae dan Sungmin sampai di rumah atau mereka semua biasa menyebutnya sebagai tempat berkumpul. Dan selama itu pula Donghae tak henti-hentinya bertanya atau sekedar berceloteh kepada Siwon, hingga Siwon pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum pun Donghae mengekorinya. Donghae takut jika Siwon tiba-tiba pingsan, itulah ucap Donghae jika ia ditanya mengapa mengekori Siwon.

"Berhentilah Hae, aku tak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka sobek yang akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Lagipula kau juga harus memperhatikan luka di wajahmu sendiri yang nampak belum sembuh itu."

"Aku tak perduli dengan keadaanku, memang siapa juga yang akan perduli jika terjadi apa-apa terhadapku? Tak ada. Maka sebagai pelampiasannya, biarkan aku memperdulikan kondisi kalian semua yang ada disini, selagi aku masih bisa."

Semua orang yang berada disana seketika memandang ke arah Donghae yang kini terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Jika kalian pikir Donghae akan menangis, kalian salah besar. Karena selama ini mereka mengenal Donghae, Donghae tak pernah menangis di hadapan mereka. Donghae selalu menahan air matanya dan menangis secara diam-diam di tempat yang sunyi tanpa seorang pun yang melihat.

"Ahhh, Leeteuk _hyung_, sepertinya kita harus keluar membeli beberapa ember. Sepertinya akan terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat."

Hyukjae berkomentar setelah melihat reaksi sahabat baiknya tersebut, hingga sebuah bantal sofa sukses mendarat di wajah Hyukjae yang tampan tersebut; menurut Hyukjae.

"Aww, Ya! Kau sengaja _eoh_? Lukaku juga belum mengering, kau selalu tak memperdulikanku Hae."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"_Mwo?_"

Seketika juga suasana menjadi berubah lebih berwarna dengan dihiasi gelak tawa dari semuanya atas tingkah laku dua orang sahabat karib; Hyukjae dan Donghae. Hingga kemudian,

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sukses membuat semuanya menghentikan tawa masing-masing dan beralih menatap seorang _namja_ yang memiliki badan sedikit berisi jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Shindong, nama _namja_ tersebut.

**The Truth :::::::::**

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Nyonya Kim berada di kediamannya dan sedang membersihkan beberapa perabot rumahnya yang sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi. Jika ditanya apa tidak bosan berada di rumah setiap hari, maka jawabannya adalah benar, sangat membosankan. Nyonya Kim sebenarnya juga ingin bekerja terlebih umurnya juga tak terlalu renta dan fisiknya juga masih mampu namun akibat larangan Heechul yang menyuruh _eomma_nya tersebut berada di rumah saja, mau tak mau membuat Nyonya Kim pasrah. Lagipula putranya yang lain juga melarangnya, khawatir, itulah alasan mereka.

Nyonya Kim kini berada di kamar milik putra keduanya, Donghae. Ia tersenyum melihat kamar Donghae yang terdapat banyak boneka ikan bercorak _orange_-putih tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar menjadi anak yang baik, Jihyun-ah."

Ia gapai sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan keempat putranya yang lain yang sedang tertawa lebar. Bingkai foto yang terdapat di atas meja nakas Donghae.

'_Aku sudah mengetahuinya, hiks.. dan aku mewakili suamiku benar-benar mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya terhadapmu dan anak-anakmu. Aku tahu, aku tak berhak melakukan ini terlebih atas apa yang sudah suamiku lakukan terhadap suamimu, hiks…. Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat, bisakah kau merawat Donghae? Hiks… Bisakah kau mengangkat Donghae kami sebagai anakmu? Aku mohon… kau tahu disini yang salah adalah aku dan suamiku sedangkan Donghae… Donghae tak salah apa-apa. Jika Donghae tetap bersamaku, dia juga ikut terbunuh, hiks… kau juga seorang ibu. Aku harap kau mau memenuhi permintaan dari orang tua yang hina seperti kami, hiks… kumohon…'_

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Nyonya Kim, dan air mata itu jatuh tepat di atas wajah Donghae yang terdapat pada bingkai foto yang sedang Nyonya Kim pegang.

"Andai Kibum dan Heechul bisa tersenyum seperti ini kepada Donghae, seperti saat dimana mereka belum mengetahuinya."

Nyonya Kim dekap bingkai foto tersebut erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya, foto pertama yang diambil sesaat setelah Donghae menjadi bagian keluarganya. Nyonya Kim tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar Donghae.

"_Yeobo_…. Apa keputusanku salah? Hiks…"

**The Truth :::::::::**

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas Donghae. Ya, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan juga Donghae satu sekolah namun beda kelas. Dikarenakan ini jam istirahat, maka dari itu Kyuhyun pergi ke kelasnya Donghae. Kyuhyun berlari karena berjalan sudah cukup membuat kesabarannya habis, ia ingin segera menemui dan mengetahui keadaan _hyung_nya tersebut. Terlebih ia juga sangat ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, Donghae _hyung_ tak ada. Apa dia sudah pergi jajan? Tapi tak mungin, bel istirahat baru berbunyi."

Kyuhyun ber_monolog_ ria di depan ruang kelas Donghae, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya; bingung, kemana ia akan mencari _hyung_nya tersebut. Hingga,

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana Donghae _hyung_ sekarang?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelas _hyung_nya tersebut yang nampak keluar kelas ingin pergi ke kantin mungkin.

"Oh Donghae? Hari ini ia absen, tak ada keterangan kenapa ia absen."

"Ohh begitu. _Khamsahamnida_."

Kyuhyun akhirnya berlalu dari kelas Donghae.

"Tak mungkin, jelas-jelas tadi pagi Donghae _hyung_ mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia bolos? _Wae_?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun ber_monolog_ ria, ia acak rambutnya kasar.

"Kemana kau _hyungiee_? Oh, apa aku harus tanya Kibum? Aishh, tidak tidak. Pasti dia akan mengabaikanku jika itu menyangkut Donghae _hyung_. Hmm.. terus aku harus bagaimana?"

**The Truth :::::::::**

Setelah acara makan-makan, Donghae pamit undur diri kepada yang lainnya. Ia ingin mencari udara segar sebentar di teras rumah. Ia pun berjalan keluar rumah seorang diri.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, seorang _hyung_nya mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah mengapa ia merasakan bahwa Donghae saat ini tengah butuh sandaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa berhenti mengekori Siwon?"

"Oh, Teukie _hyung_. Hmm… _molla hyung_, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku"

"Apa itu? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada _hyung_, kau tahu sendiri, beban akan menjadi lebih ringan jika kau membaginya dengan orang lain."

"Tak apa, hanya saja aku merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_. Terlebih _eomma_, ia selalu muncul di pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Donghae menatap jauh arah di depannya sana, Leeteuk yang melihat tersebut hanya bisa menunggu ucapan Donghae selanjutnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bertanya. Jika ada seekor induk serigala yang memiliki sifat dan perilaku yang sangat buruk, akankah anaknya nanti juga begitu?"

"_Klise_, itu semua kembali kepada anak serigala tersebut. Tergantung anak serigala itu, ia ingin atau tidak menjadi seperti induknya"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana jika anak serigala memutuskan untuk tidak meniru sifat induknya, tapi hewan lain selalu menganggapnya sama persis dengan induknya tanpa mengetahui sifat asli apa yang diambil anak serigala itu. Apa yang harus dilakukan anak serigala itu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah Donghae, selanjutnya ia jawab pertanyaan Donghae tersebut dengan mantap.

" 'Menangislah jika kau ingin, tak apa jika hewan lain menganggapmu buruk. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bahwa masih ada beberapa hewan yang menganggap keberadaanmu istimewa.' Itu lah yang akan aku katakan jika aku bertemu anak serigala tersebut."

"_Gomawo hyung_"

"Untuk?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Kembali Donghae menatap ke arah depan, ia tersenyum lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, haruskah aku mendatangi kelompok mereka _hyung_?"

"Sendirian? Jangan bercanda Hae. Tidak, _hyung_ tidak setuju"

"Ini semua terjadi karena aku, aku tak mau kalian lebih sakit lagi. Lagipula ketua kelompok tersebut, aku sudah sangat hafal sifatnya"

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya, jangan bertindak gegabah. Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu fokus kepada sekolahmu Hae. Dan kenapa kau membolos hari ini _eoh_? Kau mau aku pukul?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas bertemu adik terkecilku _hyung_, ia pasti akan tanya ini dan itu"

"Kyuhyun maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi, _hyung_ aku pergi keluar _ne_. Sampaikan kepada yang lain."

Donghae mulai menapaki jalanan kembali, tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mulai terlihat semakin menjauh dari pandangan Leeteuk.

"Mau kemana?"

Leeteuk berteriak karena dilihatnya Donghae semakin menjauh, dilihatnya Donghae mengangkat satu tangannya, jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf O sedang ketiga jarinya yang lain berdiri. Sudah jelas itu mengisyaratkan kata '_OK_' atau lebih tepatnya 'semua akan baik-baik saja'

'_Aku akan berbicara dengannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, mianhae'_

…**. TBC ….**

Hai hai… adakah yang masih mengingat FF saya yang ini? Huhu, saya lama tidak update. Mohon maafnya ya. Urgh, saya tahu chapter ini semakin membosankan dan pasti masih membingungkan. Tapi saya sudah menceritakan beberapa kejadian masa lalunya, walau hanya sedikit tapi saya harap dapat dimengerti #Plak

Tak henti-hentinya saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Readers semuanya ^^ , Gomawo….

Untuk mempersingkat, doakan saja semoga next chap cepet update, hihi. See you~

RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Permainan semakin menarik, siapa yang akan tumbang?"_

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**The Truth :::::**

Dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan membuat Donghae bertindak gegabah. Antara keluarga atau sahabat-sahabatnya, Donghae tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang diinginkannya hanya satu, permasalahan yang timbul akibat salah paham ini akan segera berakhir sehingga sahabat-sahabatnya tak akan terluka kembali. Namun di sisi lain, Donghae juga ingin membuat hubungannya dengan salah seorang _hyung_ dan salah seorang _dongsaeng_nya membaik seperti sedia kala. Donghae ingin semua berakhir, hingga dirinya tak lagi dibebani dosa yang sebenarnya bukanlah buah dari kesalahannya.

Dengan emosi yang agak kacau. Donghae memutuskan untuk menemui kelompok itu. Mengetahui ketua kelompok tersebut saat ini sedang sekolah, maka ia akan terlebih dahulu menemui anggota lainnya, atau lebih kasarnya ia menyebutnya anak buah. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, kini Donghae sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang dimana di depan bangunan tersebut terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "_The Black_" , yang bertengger indah di sebelah logo yang menunjukkan identitas "_The Black_" itu sendiri.

Keadaan dari posisi Donghae saat ini lumayan aman dan terlihat sepi, menurut Donghae. Jelas saja, ini masihlah siang. Donghae mengasumsikan mungkin mereka saat ini tengah bersantai di dalam sana sambil bermain kartu, persis seperti apa yang selalu ia dan sahabat-sahabat dalam kelompoknya lakukan jika sedang senggang. Setelah bisikan entah dari siapa tepat melantun di salah satu telinga Donghae, Donghae akhirnya kini mulai melangkah mendekati pintu bangunan tersebut.

'_Tak akan terjadi apa-apa Donghae'_

Ribuan kali kalimat tersebut Donghae lantunkan untuk memberi keberanian pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini salah satu tangan Donghae sudah ada di atas knop pintu tersebut; menggegamnya. Donghae hanya perlu memutar knop itu dan masuk ke dalam. Namun belum sempat Donghae memutar knop pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja knop pintu tersebut berputar dengan sendirinya. Sudah sangat jelas jika seseorang yang ada di dalam sana hendak keluar saat ini. Donghae yang merasa gugup dan keberaniannya berjatuhan di atas tanah kemudian menguap terbawa angin tersebut hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya, maka dengan segera dirinya berlari untuk bersembunyi. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding sebelah kanan bangunan "_The Black_" dan terdapat satu bangunan lain yang terletak di sisi kirinya yang Donghae tak tahu bangunan apa itu.

"_Kau sudah dengar?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kita boleh memukul Siwon dan yang lainnya, asalkan jangan kepada satu namja itu."_

Di balik dinding tersebut samar-samar Donghae mendengar percakapan antara 2 orang anggota "_The Black_" yang tengah berbincang di depan pintu.

"_Siapa maksudmu?"_

"_Namja yang sok jagoan menolong Siwon beberapa bulan lalu dan membuat Siwon keluar dari kelompok kita dengan mudahnya. Ketua bilang, kita tak boleh terlalu menyakitinya."_

Donghae lebih menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar percakapan 2 _namja_ tersebut.

"_Tsk, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Ketua kita melindungi namja itu yang jelas-jelas telah menolong orang macam Siwon?"_

"_Entahlah, dia hanya memerintahkan seperti itu."_

"_Hmm, lagipula namja yang sok jagoan itu terlalu naif."_

"_Kau benar, dia hanya belum tahu seperti apa Choi Siwon itu sebenarnya. Harusnya dia bersyukur karena waktu itu kita akan menghabisi Choi Siwon. Tapi… dengan seenaknya dia datang dan membawa pergi Choi Siwon."_

"_Biarlah. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjdi pada namja itu setelah tindakannya menolong Choi Siwon. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi membeli 1 atau 2 cangkir minuman."_

"_Hmm" _

GLUP

Seketika tenggorokan Donghae terasa kering. Dengan susah payah Donghae menelan ludahnya.

'_Apa yang mereka maksud?'_

**The Truth :::::**

Bunyi gemericik berbagai suara kini terdengar, pasalnya 5 _namja_ saat ini tengah saling bahu membahu membersihkan sisa dari acara kecil mereka beberapa saat lalu. Walaupun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkesempatan mengenyam bangku pendidikan; terkecuali Sungmin dan Donghae, mereka semua masih mengetahui tata krama dan nilai-nilai kekeluargaan. Pula tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai ikatan darah, namun mereka sudah menganggap satu dengan yang lainnya sebagai saudara kandung, terlebih karena mereka memiliki persamaan nasib. Tak mempunyai orang tua atau bahkan ada yang masih memiliki orang tua namun tak pernah diperdulikan.

Leeteuk kini bergabung dengan yang lainnya, kemudian ia turut andil dalam tugas bersih-bersih itu.

"Donghae kemana _hyung_?"

Seorang_ namja_ berkulit putih seperti susu yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae tersebut bertanya kepada _namja_ berdimple satu –Leeteuk- yang kini berada di sampingnya, tengah ikut membantu mencuci piring.

"_Molla_, dia hanya bilang ingin keluar."

Hyukjae hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

"Ponsel Donghae tidak aktif."

Sungmin menimpali karena tak sengaja dirinya mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Hyukjae dan Leeteuk.

"Mungkin dia lupa men-_charge_ ponselnya, kau tau sendiri kan betapa cerobohnya Donghae."

Seorang _namja_ gembul akhirnya ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan itu. Leeteuk, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Sindong. Karena benar adanya jika Donghae adalah pribadi yang ceroboh.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Suara Siwon mengintrupsi 5 _namja_ lainnya yang ada disana termasuk Yesung yang baru saja datang entah dari mana dan kemudian bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Tak usah Siwon-ah."

Leeteuk segera meletakkan sebuah piring yang tengah dicucinya dan pergi menghadang kepergian Siwon yang berniat ingin mencari Donghae.

"Lihat lukamu." Leeteuk mengingatkan.

Siwon dengan refleks menyentuh bagian mukanya yang terdapat luka yang masih sangat baru tersebut.

"Sudah tak apa _hyung_."

Ia tersenyum lembut kepada _namja_ yang paling tua yang ada di kelompoknya dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai _hyung_nya sendiri.

Menghela nafas. Itu yang Leeteuk lakukan kemudian dirinya membalikkan badan untuk pergi ke tempatnya semula, melanjutkan tugasnya mencuci piring.

"Jangan pergi, kau juga sama cerobohnya seperti Donghae."

**The Truth :::::**

Bel pulang sekolah tengah melengking keras, merambat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Setelah itu nampak siswa-siswi _SMA Chungjin_ yang berhamburan keluar kelas bermaksud ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di antara banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang tersebut, nampaklah seorang Kim Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung bercampur kesalnya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari seseorang.

"Kemana sih dia? Katanya aku tidak boleh terlalu lama. Tapi nyatanya dia sendiri yang sangat lama."

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal seorang diri, mulutnya terus melontarkan beragam sumpah serapahnya kepada Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru mata angin.

"Kau kenapa disini?"

"Waaa…" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar seruan seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Jika dipikir secara logika, tak mungkin bisa ada orang disana, terlebih Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gudang kosong yang selalu dikunci yang terletak dekat dengan kelas Kibum. Dan setelah ia menengok ternyata itu adalah Kibum.

"Kau mengejutkanku."

Kyuhyun mengurut dadanya akibat _shock_ ringannya barusan, ia pandangi kemudian saudaranya itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Apa kau hantu Kim?" Tanya Kyuhyun disertai tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Sedangkan Kibum tak membalasnya, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku _eoh_? Aku dari tadi melihat ke setiap penjuru dan tak melihatmu mendekat kemari. Apa jangan-jangan kau mempunyai kemampuan teleportasi seperti di film-film?"

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong Kyu. Aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku di parkiran sekolah, tapi kenapa kau malah menunggu disini?"

Kibum menatap malas adiknya tersebut yang mempunyai hobi menonton film-film _fantasy_ hingga terkadang membuat ucapannya tak masuk di akal.

"Itu.. hanya saja… tak apa. Terserahku ingin menunggu dimana." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau takut dengan gerombolannya Ryeowokkie yang selalu meminta pajak di parkiran saat pulang sekolah."

Kibum ber_smirk_ ria setelah mengeluarkan perkataan itu dan kini terlihat muka Kyuhyun yang nampak pucat.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku takut _hn_? Sudahlah ayo kita pulang."

**The Truth :::::**

"Kau masih marah?"

"Soal?"

"Pertanyaanku tadi pagi."

Suara kyuhyun kian lirih terdengar, bahkan suara jeritan jangkrik pun lebih nyaring dari suara Kyuhyun barusan. Mau tak mau membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap adiknya tersebut yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa marah padamu?" Kibum balik bertanya.

"_Huh_?"

"Sudahlah lupakan"

Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dan dengan refleks Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang. –karena Kyuhyun tak mau tertinggal-

"Ah!"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya kembali membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan tak memperhatikan jalannya dengan benar hampir saja menabrak punggung Kibum.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Aku harus pergi, aku ada janji. Kau pulang sendiri saja. Atau kalau takut, biar aku telpon –"

"Tak usah" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum, ia tau apa kelanjutan omongan Kibum.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, kalian tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku." Sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Baiklah."

Seperti biasa, sebelum dirinya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, ia akan selalu menepuk salah satu bahu Kyuhyun.

"Berhati-hatilah dan …"

Kibum menggapai salah satu lengan Kyuhyun dan menyelipkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya.

"Berikan ini padanya."

Dan setelah itu Kibum pun berlari menjauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Setelah sosok Kibum sudah tak terlihat, Kyuhyun kini membuka telapak tangannya yang tengah menggenggam benda pemberian Kibum. Ia tersenyum kemudian setelah melihat benda tersebut.

"Tsk, katanya kau tidak perduli. Tapi kau membelikan ini khusus untuknya. Dasar pembohong besar."

Kyuhyun genggam erat benda tersebut, hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

'_Terima kasih, kau masih perduli dengan Donghae hyung. Kibum"_

**The Truth :::::**

Dentuman musik kini mengalun dengan sangat keras. Berteriak memekikkan telinga setiap orang yang ada disana. Terdapat puluhan orang yang ada disana, tepat menari mengikuti irama diatas sebuah lantai dansa. Tak ada satupun yang merasa terganggu dengan musik yang sangat keras tersebut, mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Ini fotonya bos."

Seorang pria berbalut setelan hitam datang menghampiri seorang lelaki lain yang nampak sudah berumur namun masih terlihat gagah. Sang lelaki itu kemudian menaruh seputung rokok yang tengah dihisapnya di atas sebuah asbak. Jemarinya kemudian meraih selembar foto pemberian sang anak buah yang kini masih tetap berdiri di hadapannya menunggu perintah.

"Ternyata benar"

Dari balik frame kacamata hitamnya, lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Tak lupa bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah smirk yang mengerikan.

"Awasi terus anak ini"

Ia memberi perintah yang dengan segera diberi anggukan patuh oleh sang anak buah. Tanpa diberi perintah, sang anak buah kini berlalu dari hadapan lelaki yang ia panggil 'bos'.

'_Sangat menarik'_

**The Truth :::::**

Sepasang kaki itu kini tiba di sebuah bangunan tua tempat anggotanya berada. Bersyukurlah ia dianugerahi kaki yang lumayan panjang, hingga tak butuh waktu lama kini dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Dengan langkah besar seorang Kim Kibum melangkah mendekati bangunan tua tersebut, ia raih knop pintu yang ada. Memutarnya kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tak menyadari jika sedari tadi terdapat seorang _namja_ yang mengawasinya.

"Ketua"

Seruan "ketua" segera ia dapat setelah Kibum sampai di dalam bangunan tua itu yang ternyata adalah bangunan "_The Black_."

"Apa tak ada kabar dari Siwon?"

Kibum pergi ke sebuah tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya, tepat berada di antara anggota "_The Black_" yang lain.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ditemukan pergerakan yang berarti dari dia Ketua." Jawab salah satu diantara anggota lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus terus mengawasi Siwon. Dia sangat mencurigakan."

Kibum memberikan perintah kepada anggota "_The Black_" yang lain, yang dengan segera disahuti dengan jawaban _'Siap'._

BRAK

Pintu bangunan "_The Black_" terpelanting cukup keras namun tak sampai membuatnya patah. Pintu itu kini terbuka dengan lebar akibat tendangan kasar dari seseorang. Dan kini sang pelaku tengah berdiri di dekat pintu seolah menantang kepada Kibum dan para anggota "_The Black_".

'_Shit' _Satu umpatan Kibum lontarkan, namun tak sampai keluar dari bibir sintalnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Kibum menghampiri sosok itu sedangkan anggota lain diam di tempat karena tidak diberi perintah untuk bergerak menyerang sosok itu.

"Kau….."

Sosok itu berucap di hadapan Kibum, postur tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Kibum membuatnya sulit terlihat mengerikan di mata Kibum.

"Berhenti mengganggu Choi Siwon, Kibummie"

"Tsk."

Kibum mengejek sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu, yang kini dengan soknya memasang wajah garangnya namun tak cukup mampu membuat Kibum takut. Malahan terlihat sangat konyol di mata seorang Kim Kibum.

"Apa yang kau tahu? Kim Donghae"

**The Truth :::::**

Matahari kini menyingsing di ufuk barat, langit tengah dihiasi warna _orange_ kecoklatan yang sangat indah. Burung-burung nampak terbang beriringan kembali ke rumahnya. Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di sebuah bangunan megah bergaya Eropa. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memandang burung-burung yang beterbangan tersebut di atas kursi rodanya. Melalui sebuah jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Dari tatapan matanya sarat akan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Parasnya yang nampak ayu terlebih ketika biasan cahaya matahari menyinarinya mampu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Cukup lumayan banyak goresan keriput di parasnya. Namun tetap tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Masih setia wanita itu menatap burung-burung yang nampak senang karena sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Aku juga ingin pulang."

Bibir tipis wanita tersebut terbuka dan melantunkan sebuah kalimat. Entah apa maksud dari kalimat itu, hingga,

"Nyonya, sudah waktunya makan."

**The Truth :::::**

Kini malam sudah tiba, saatnya orang-orang yang sudah seharian penuh bekerja membanting tulang untuk istirahat dan kembali ke rumah. Tak terkecuali dengan Kim Heechul.

"Aku pulang."

Heechul memberi salam sesaat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya.

"Hyung, apa kau membelinya _huh_?"

Belum sempat Heechul melepas sepatunya, namun dengan tiba-tiba sang adik terkecilnya datang menyambutnya. Bukan sambutan dengan kata-kata _'Kau sudah pulang hyung, sini biar aku bawakan tas kerjamu'_ atau _'Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk keluarga kita hyung, mau aku buatkan sesuatu yang hangat?'_. Bukan, bukan 2 buah kalimat tersebut. Melainkan kalimat lain yang semakin membuat Heechul lelah.

"Hmm" Heechul terlalu malas untuk membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia meyodorkan sekantong plastik yang berisikan kaset _game-game_ terbaru yang sudah dipesan sang adik sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun meraihnya dan dengan segera membawanya ke kamar tidurnya. Ingin mencoba satu per satu.

"Tsk, dia lupa mengucapkan kata terima kasih _eoh_?" Heechul berdecih dengan kesalnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari lantai atas. Yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun yang kini menatap ke bawah ke arah hyungnya.

"Terima kasih _hyung, saranghae_."

Kyuhyun berteriak dari atas sana kemudian dirinya berlalu kembali ke kamar.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian. Kini dirinya melangkah ke arah ruang keluarga dan melepaskan dasi serta jas yang tengah melekat di tubuhnya. Ia rebahkan sejenak tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kau sudah pulang Chullie"

Suara lembut sang ibu masuk ke gendang telinga Heechul, membuatnya dengan segera membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Kemudian ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tak apa rebahan saja. Oh ya, mau _eomma_ siapkan air hangat _hn_?"

Nyonya Kim duduk di sebelah putra sulungnya dan memijat beberapa bagian tubuh putranya tersebut.

"Tak usah _eomma_, aku mandi pakai air biasa saja. _Eomma_ istirahat saja _eoh_? Wajahmu terlihat semakin tua."

Nyonya Kim terkikik geli dengan ucapan Heechul, dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan pedas sang anak. Namun ia bangga akan hal itu, bangga akan pribadi Heechul yang selalu meluapkan segala apa yang di pikirkannya dengan jujur.

"Baiklah."

Sang _eomma_ mengusak rambut Heechul pelan dan beranjak berdiri.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah jika Donghae dan Kibum sudah pulang."

"Hmm"

Dan Nyonya Kim kini melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya.

**The Truth :::::**

Tok

Tok

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat didengarnya suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, ia melihat jam dindingnya sejenak sebelum ia menyibakkan selimut dan mulai beranjak menghampiri pintu dengan gontai.

Ceklek

Sosok laki-laki dengan senyuman manisnya Kyuhyun dapat saat ia sudah membuka pintu. Kyuhyun membuka lebar kedua matanya kemudian saat mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang telah menggangu tidurnya.

"Donghae _hyung_"

Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Sosok yang ia khawatirkan semenjak pagi tadi, terlebih hari ini sosok itu tak didapatinya di sekolah karena membolos.

"Aku boleh masuk?"

Donghae tetap tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sadar pun segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Donghae masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kamarmu sangat rapi ya"

Donghae kini duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau punya _game _baru? Bagaimana jika kita bermain?"

Donghae kembali mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara namun Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa memberikan respon. Donghae yang heran pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia letakkan sebelah lengannya kemudian di salah satu bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan." Kyuhyun menepis lengan Donghae yang ada di bahunya.

Donghae yang kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Kau jahat Donghae, bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri"

Kyuhyun menatap sengit _hyung_nya tersebut dan menyerukan namanya tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_'.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Pergi keluyuran dengan keadaan wajah seperti itu. Dan dengan berani membolos sekolah."

Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_nya tersebut yang nampak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau terlibat dalam sebuah geng? Geng motor atau geng judi?"

"Mana mungkin" bantah Donghae cepat. Ia tak suka dicurigai seperti itu. Masuk dalam sebuah geng? Oh ayolah, bahkan Donghae tak bisa mengendarai motor ataupun minum-minum seperti itu. Mana mungkin dirinya terlibat dalam sebuah geng motor ataupun geng judi yang identik dengan wanita dan alkohol. Sungguh Donghae bukan tipe anak seperti itu.

"Lalu geng apa _hn_? Lukamu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya hyung, kalau kau terlibat dalam sebuah geng."

"Tidak Kyu." Lagi-lagi Donghae membantah dengan sangat keras. Harus digaris bawahi, Donghae benci sekumpulan orang-orang yang suka bikin onar yang selalu disebut geng tersebut. Dan juga Donghae tidak punya geng sama sekali, hanya sebuah kelompok kecil yang ia punya. Kelompok yang Donghae namai _'Kelompok Pembela Kebenaran'_ . Tsk, terdengar kekanakan kan sebutan itu?

"Aku menyayangimu _hyung_, tolong jangan anggap aku orang asing, kau bisa menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu kepadaku. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adikmu _hn_?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kyu" ucap Donghae lirih.

"_Hyung_"

Iris hitam Donghae kini menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

Manik Donghae menatap setiap gerik tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang kini merogoh saku piyamanya mencoba mengambil sesuatu, Donghae memperhatikannya.

"Mendekatlah."

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu lengan Donghae dan menarik wajah Donghae mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian Kyuhyun tempelkan sesuatu tepat di atas luka yang terdapat di sebelah bawah mata kanan Donghae.

"Kau tak seharusnya membiarkan wajah tampanmu dihiasi oleh luka macam begini."

Kyuhyun selesai memasang sebuah plester di salah satu luka Donghae yang paling parah.

"Kau harus berhati-hati terhadap luka, sekecil apapun itu. Apalagi jika itu dekat dengan organ tubuh yang rawan, seperti mata"

"Hmm, terima kasih."

**The Truth :::::**

Donghae kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia sudah sampai di kamarnya sendiri dan tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

'_Kau tak seharusnya berterima kasih padaku hyung, sebenarnya itu pemberian Kibum.'_

Donghae tersenyum geli membayangkan jika plester itu benar pemberian dari Kibum. Ayolah, Donghae cukup pintar untuk mengartikan setiap sikap Kibum selama ini padanya, terlebih atas ucapan Kibum tadi siang di bangunan "_The Black_".

'_Kau cepatlah pergi. Kau lupa aku ketua di kelompok ini? Kau mau aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk memukulimu seperti yang kita lakukan terhadap Siwon? Jadi menyingkirlah, Donghae'_

"_Aish_"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar mengingat kembali kata-kata menyakitkan dari Kibum tadi siang.

"Apa tak cukup dengan sikapmu yang dingin selama ini? Apa harus kau berbicara seperti itu Kim Kibum?"

Donghae pejamkan matanya kemudian, ia sudah tak mau ambil pusing masalah plester itu. Tentang ucapan Kyuhyun yang jujur atau tidak soal plester pemberian Kibum, Donghae sudah tak perduli. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur.

'_Eomma…..'_

**The Truth :::::**

"_Rencana berjalan lancar"_

"…"

"_Dia tidak mencurigaiku sama sekali"_

"…"

"_Apa? Membunuhnya?"_

**\- TBC -**

Haloha, untuk chapter 4 sampai sini aja ya. Saya sudah tak tahu harus menulis apa lagi.

Yang udah nunggu fict ini makasih banget, saya terharu loh #Plak. Sepertinya beberapa chapter lagi fict ini akan END. Kalau mau nunggu silakan.

Oke, _see you_ di chapter 5 semua… maaf ya updatenya lama.

RnR ?


	5. Chapter 5

_-Serigala bermuka domba-_

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**The Truth :::::**

Pagi hari tiba. Terik matahari tersebut masuk menyusup melalui celah-celah tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka tersebut. Sang sinar mentari masuk menyinari sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru laut itu.

"_Eungh_~"

Ia menggeliat saat sang sinar 'mencolek' beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa risih dan terusik tentunya.

Drrt..  
Drrt..

Sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakasnya bergetar dan bergesekan dengan permukaan meja, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring dan sedikit memekikkan telinga. Terus dan terus benda itu bergetar karena memang sang empunya masih tertidur dalam damainya walau sempat Ia terusik oleh 'colekan' sang sinar mentari.

Hingga selang tiga getaran kemudian akhirnya benda itu berhenti bergetar. Keadaan hening pun kembali terjadi dalam ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka karena memang sang pemilik kamar tak pernah menguncinya jika ingin pergi tidur. Sang pelaku yang membuka pintu pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa satu baskom air hangat dengan kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur lelap walau bibirnya agak sedikit mengerucut akibat ulah nakal sang sinar mentari.

Ia duduk kemudian di sisi ranjang sang putra. Menaruh baskom di atas meja nakas dan mengambil handuk basah hangat yang telah Ia celupkan ke dalam air yang ada di baskom tersebut. Setelah memerasnya beberapa kali, Ia meletakkan handuk itu di atas salah satu lebam di paras sang putra yang masih belum hilang. Ia mengusap paras lebam yang masih nampak dengan sangat hati-hati, takut-takut jika mengusik tidur putranya.

"Jangan siksa dirimu sayang."

Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi kening bahkan hampir menutupi mata putranya setelah Ia selesai dengan kegiatannya membasuh paras putranya; _walau mungkin tindakannya ini bisa dikatakan sangat terlambat karena lebam itu sudah sembuh dan hanya tinggal beberapa yang nampak._

Bibir wanita itu pun mendarat dengan lembut di atas salah satu pipi sang putra. Donghae, nama putra itu hanya menggerakkan bola matanya dalam pejamannya. Sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh, Ia sudah terbangun sedari tadi saat sang _eomma_ membasuh parasnya. Namun Donghae enggan membuka matanya dan berpura masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Donghae… kamu anak yang baik. Jangan pernah menjadikan masa lalu sebagai alasan untuk melukai dirimu sendiri. _Eomma_ memang tak berhak untuk membatasi atau melarangmu melakukan ini ataupun itu. Tapi _eomma_ mohon jaga selalu dirimu saat kedua mata _eomma_ tak dapat memantaumu."

Nyonya Kim meneteskan air matanya. Ia membelai rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Donghae sendiri tengah mencengkram kuat selimutnya menahan air matanya.

"Heechul _hyung_, Kibummie, Kyunnie dan _eomma_ adalah keluargamu. Kami semua sayang Donghae, Kim Donghae kami."

Setelah itu Nyonya Kim mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia tak seharusnya menangis di hadapan Donghae. Ia tak ingin membangunkan putranya itu. Maka kembali beliau membawa baskom yang sempat Ia bawa keluar dari kamar Donghae.

"_Hiks.. hiks.."_

Sesaat setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Donghae pun menangis. Ia menutup mukanya dengan guling mencoba untuk meredam isakannya.

.

.

.

…..

**The Truth :::::**

Dengan langkah besar dan sedikit terburu pemuda jangkung itu melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah _mini pub_. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut mini pub yang sangat ramai orang walau ini masih pagi. Setelah menemukan orang yang Ia cari, Ia berdecih pelan. Ia pun pergi menemui sosoknya.

"Apa maksud Anda?"

Ia berbicara lantang karena musik yang sedang diputar sangat nyaring dan memekikkan telinga. Namun sang objek yang diajak berbicara hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali bermain-main dengan wanita-wanitanya; _para wanita penghibur_.

"TUAN!"

"Tenanglah"

Hampir Ia memukul wajah pria paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun karena pria itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya mau tak mau membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya.

Pria ber_frame_ hitam itu berdiri setelah meminta para wanitanya untuk pergi sebentar meninggalkannya berbicara dengan pemuda jangkung dihadapannya.

Sang pemuda pun dengan cepat bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa harus tergesa Tuan? Ini tak seperti rencana awal kita. Apa tuan ingin mempermainkan saya?"

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan itu mendesis.

"Tak perlu emosi Andrew. Bukankah tujuannya tetap sama walau _timing_nya dipercepat? Ini sudah sesuai rencana dan aku tak mengubahnya sedikitpun."

Pria itu membungkuk sebentar untuk mengambil minumannya dan kembali berdiri, Ia meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan memandang wajah Andrew.

"Tapi Tuan in-"

Brakk..

Pria itu meletakkan gelas minumnya kembali ke atas meja dengan keras. Membuat Andrew terlonjak dan menghentikan ucapannya.

"Jangan membantah perintahku! Aku mengeluarkanmu dari penjara Amerika kemudian memasukkanmu diantara mereka itu hanya untuk ini. Kau tak seharusnya berceloteh atas apa yang majikanmu perintahkan atas dasar kau mulai menganggap mereka sebagai teman atau keluarga."

Pria itu selanjutnya menepuk kedua telapaknya dua kali. Dan seorang anak buahnya yang lain masuk membawa sebuah tas panjang yang berisi sesuatu di dalamnya. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja dan membuka _resleting_ tas tersebut. Senapan atau laras panjang terlihat dalam tas itu. Andrew hanya diam terkejut melihat benda tersebut. Benda yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah Ia pegang dan Ia sedikit merindukannya.

"Lakukan. Atau aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri, Andrew Choi."

.

.

.

…..

**The Truth :::::**

Donghae dan Kyuhyun, kedua pemuda SMA itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri taman kota. Mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu membuat keduanya memanfaatkan waktu untuk pergi bersama. Dengan langkah santai dan hening keduanya berjalan dan fokus dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"_Hyung_"

Kyuhyun adalah satu yang paling tak tahan dengan keadaan canggung, terlebih jika itu dengan saudaranya sendiri. Donghae yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Donghae juga mengikuti. Pemuda berambut ikal itu menatap Donghae dalam sebelum,

Grep.

Kyuhyun peluk erat sosok Donghae. Donghae terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba adiknya tersebut.

"A… ada apa K..Kyu?"

Kicaunya dalam keterjutan. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Donghae pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, Ia mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan yang terjadi antara keduanya dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"Kau tunggu disana, aku akan membeli minuman."

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan masih terus berlari menjauh dari Donghae, tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat _hyung_nya tersebut. Donghae berdecak sambil memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang kian menjauh.

"Kenapa tak menangis di depanku saja Kyunnie? Kenapa harus menyembunyikan air matamu? Dan kenapa bisa kita berdua sama persis?" lirih Donghae sebelum berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang ada disana, duduk menunggu adiknya datang kembali.

.

.

.

…..

**The Truth :::::**

Hyukjae kini masih terus mencoba menghubungi Donghae. Ia mondar-mandir dengan ponsel berada di genggamannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sesekali ia merutuki Donghae karena tak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bisa kau diam Hyuk? Kepalaku pusing memperhatikanmu seperti itu sedari tiga puluh menit yang lalu terlebih kau menghalangi pandanganku."

Protes Shindong atas tingkah Hyukjae yang membuatnya jengkel. Memang benar pemuda _blonde_ bertubuh kurus itu sedari setengah jam yang lalu hanya mondar-mandir, berkutat dengan ponselnya dan rutukan-rutukan keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Sangat mengganggu tentu saja. Shindong yang sedang menikmati acara televisi dalam santai pun sangat terganggu terlebih Hyukjae mondar-mandir tepat di depannya dan depan layar televisi.

"Arght.. bocah ini kemana _huh_?" Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Plak..

Sebuah bantal sofa pun sukses mendarat di wajah Hyukjae membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya?

"Ya!" Pekik Hyukjae tak terima jika wajah tampannya; _lagi-lagi menurut Hyukjae_ menjadi sasaran lemparan.

"Tak ada cara lain untuk membuatmu diam selain memperusak wajahmu yang memang sudah rusak itu." Kata Shindong enteng sambil memasukkan kembali keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dan fokus pada televisinya.

"Dasar gembul."

Cibir Hyukjae pelan, melemparkan kembali bantal sofa ke arah Shindong dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Haruskah aku mencari ke rumahnya? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Lagipula kemana perginya Leeteuk _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_, dan Siwon pagi-pagi begini?"

.

.

.

…..

**The Truth :::::**

Kibum berjalan dengan santai seorang diri menuju taman kota, sebenarnya jika pada hari Minggu seperti ini Ia selalu ingin pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Namun karena adiknya itu selalu mengajak Donghae ikut serta dan karena gengsinya yang terlalu besar membuatnya pergi sendiri, menyusul di belakang agar tak terlihat oleh penglihatan Kyuhyun.

Kibum bersiul dengan memasukkan kesepuluh jemarinya ke dalam saku _jeans_nya di sepanjang jalan yang Ia lewati. Kibum benar-benar tampan terlebih saat sepoi-sepoi angin menerpa helaian rambut hitamnya.

Setelah lima belas menit Ia berjalan akhirnya Ia sampai di taman kota yang sangat luas itu. Ia menghentikan siulannya saat dari kejauhan manik hitam kelamnya mendapati sosok Donghae yang sedang duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku taman. Walau hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat namun Kibum tahu jika itu adalah Donghae; _dari cara Ia duduk dan memainkan kedua kakinya_. Fikiran Kibum beralih ke Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae seorang diri, Ia menerka-nerka kemana perginya adiknya itu. Apakah Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertengkar? Oh sepertinya itu mustahil.

Kibum pun melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Donghae namun tak ingin menghampiri pemuda itu. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat sebuah sedan hitam berlalu dihadapannya dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang, hal itu sukses membuat perhatian Kibum teralih pada mobil mencurigakan tersebut.

'_Tak biasanya ada mobil di taman kota' _

Kibum terus memperhatikan, pandangannya tertuju ke mobil sedan itu yang kini tengah menghentikan lajunya kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Donghae dan kembali ke sedan itu, begitu seterusnya hingga kemudian wajahnya mengeras.

"Sial!"

Ia mengumpat dan berlari ke arah Donghae dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin.

…..

Mobil sedan tanpa _plat _nomor polisi itu berhenti tepat di ujung taman kota yang sepi orang. Kaca pintu mobil dekat kemudi itu pun terbuka sedikit.

Seorang di dalamnya melihat pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman disana. Seorang diri.

Kemudian Ia meraih sesuatu disampingnya. Sebuah senapan panjang yang telah Ia isi peluru penuh sebelumnya. Moncong senapan itu pun Ia keluarkan sebagian melalui jendela kaca mobilnya yang terbuka namun tak sampai terlihat orang lain. Ia arahkan moncong senapannya tepat ke arah pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku sana. Matanya membidik terlebih dahulu agar tembakannya tak meleset dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Setelah bidikannya pas, telunjuknya mulai menarik pelatuk,

Dan..

"Donghae!"

DORR!

**\- TBC -**

Oh hai hai semua, bertemu lagi dengan saya di cerita ini. Setelah kurang lebih 1 tahun cerita ini saya abaikan akhirnya saya dapat wangsit untuk melanjutkan xD

Maaf ya jika saya kelamaan _update_nya /_bright smile to readers_/ gak pada lupa kan sama cerita ini?

Untuk yang _review _di _chapter _sebelum-sebelumnya_,_ saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Ketemu lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

_See ya and __**Mind to RnR?**_^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Dalam balutan sweater kebesaran, juga celana yang bagian bawahnya ditekuk karena terlalu panjang itu membuat bocah kecil yang berumur sekitar 12 tahun tersebut nampak sangat imut. Ia, berlari-lari kecil. Kakinya Ia bawa ke arah tanaman-tanaman indah yang ada disana. Manik besarnya tak henti-hentinya berbinar melihat sesuatu yang kini ada di hadapannya. Hamparan rumput hijau dengan bunga-bunga mekar yang indah dan menebarkan harum semerbak._

"_Wah… indah sekali."_

_Jemari mungilnya meraih salah satu dari sekian banyaknya bunga. Dalam kepastian Ia perlahan menarik bunga itu dari tangkainya._

"_Donghae hyung!"_

"_Aww."_

…_.._

"_Sakit~"_

_Tak henti-hentinya bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan isakan dan keluh atas apa yang terjadi dengan jari telunjuknya. Jari mungil itu kini mengeluarkan darah, tak banyak namun darahnya tak berhenti keluar._

"_Hyung, diam!" Bocah kecil lain, berambut hitam lebat juga hadir disana yang sebelumnya Ia datang berlari dari arah sebuah apotek. Bocah itu kini berjongkok di hadapan bocah yang Ia sebut sebagai hyung. Perlahan, Ia merogoh saku bajunya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang telah Ia beli sebelumnya. Sang hyung hanya diam, tangisnya kini reda namun genangan air mata masih bertahan di kedua pelupuk matanya._

"_Hyung, mana jarimu yang terluka?" Bocah itu menggenggam sesuatu di telapak kanannya, sang hyung melihatnya._

"_Kibummie mau apa?" Lantas membuatnya menyembunyikan jarinya yang terluka di balik punggung kecilnya, raut wajahnya tampak takut._

_Tanpa aba-aba, bocah yang berjuluk 'kibummie' menarik lengan sang hyung, menghadapkan jemari sang hyung yang tengah terluka di depan wajahnya. Ia meniup luka itu sebentar kemudian menempelkan sesuatu yang semula berada di genggaman telapak kanannya di atas luka sang hyung._

"_Selesai." Ia tersenyum lantas berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa debu pada lututnya._

_Mata sang hyung nampak berbinar kembali, jarinya kini tak mengeluarkan darah lagi._

"_Woah~ kibummie pintar" Ia memberikan jari jempolnya kepada bocah di hadapannya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah senyuman._

_Sang hyung kini menatap kembali benda lengket yang membalut lukanya, Ia menampilkan senyumnya saat penglihatannya melihat sebuah karakter kartun kesukaannya yang tergambar di atas benda lengket itu; plester._

"_Jika hyung terluka, aku akan memberikan itu padamu." Kibum, sang bocah kecil yang lebih muda satu tahun dari sang hyung memasukkan kesepuluh jarinya ke dalam saku bajunya, senyumnya muncul melihat senyum polos di paras hyungnya. Ia pun kembali berucap, "Ingatlah, bahwa hanya Kim Kibum, yang akan selalu menjadi penolongmu."_

_**The Truth Chapter 6**_

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**A/N : **_italic_** = flashback.**

**The Truth :::::**

Memori itu kembali berputar di kepala Kim Kibum, dalam raut kecemasan yang tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya Ia tak henti-hentinya melantunkan bait-bait doa kepada sang _hyung_. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, lantas meninju sebuah kaca di hadapannya.

"Brengsek!"

Kini darah mengucur dari pori-pori kulit punggung jemarinya. Kibum nampak tak menghiraukan. Ia hanya menatap nanar refleksi dirinya yang terpatri di permukaan kaca yang kini sudah retak akibat tinjuannya. Ia lantas menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya keatas.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Kini mereka semua ada disini, diluar sebuah ruangan yang terdapat cahaya hijau di sekitar tulisan operasi yang ada di luar ruangan tersebut. Yang menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung di dalam sana. Ada Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, dan juga Yesung. Ke empat pemuda ini duduk dalam gelisahnya menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Leeteuk, yang memang tak tahu apa-apa kemudian angkat suara. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Ia hanya diperintahkan untuk datang ke rumah sakit karena salah seorang dari saudaranya tengah terluka. Ia menatap satu per satu wajah pemuda-pemuda yang turut ada disana bersama dirinya. Namun ketiga pemuda itu hanya bungkam. Leeteuk hanya maklum pada Yesung yang juga bungkam, karena memang Yesung sama sepertinya, tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hyukjae, aku pikir kau yang paling tahu apa yang terjadi pada Donghae sebelumnya." Leeteuk menelisik setiap raut di wajah Hyukjae, tak hentinya juga Ia menatap noda darah yang masih melekat di pakaian Hyukjae.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Leeteuk terus menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan darinya. Tak banyak sebenarnya yang Hyukjae tahu, saat itu Ia hanya berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Donghae dan secepatnya menolong.

…..

_Setelah beradu dengan pikirannya, Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Donghae ke rumahnya atau ke tempat-tempat yang biasanya Donghae datangi. Ia benar-benar merasa tak tenang jika memikirkan sahabatnya itu._

_Dalam balutan kaos putih serta jeans hitam, Hyukjae berjalan dengan tergopoh keluar dari pelataran rumahnya. Ia ingin mencoba mendatangi taman kota mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu, biasanya Donghae dan adik bungsunya selalu datang kesana pada hari Minggu._

_Langkah tergopoh Hyukjae membuatnya kini berada di taman kota yang Ia tuju. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut dan menelisik setiap wajah orang yang turut berbaur disana._

'_Sepertinya Donghae tidak ada disini.'_

_Ia memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah Ia datang, namun Hyukjae kemudian menajamkan penglihatannya saat sosok Kibum tertangkap indra penglihatannya._

"_Kibum?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat sosok Kibum. Terus dan terus Hyukjae menatap sosok Kibum yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat baku hantam dengan kelompoknya, yang membuat dirinya dan juga temannya yang lain babak belur setelahnya. Sosok Kibum disana saat ini terlihat sangat santai dengan jari yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeansnya, tak seperti biasanya yang tampak dingin dan menakutkan. Hyukjae pangling._

"_Oh!" Hyukjae membulatkan mulutnya saat melihat sosok Kibum dengan tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat sambil menyerukan nama 'Donghae'. Arah pandang Hyukjae pun mengikuti tujuan kemana larinya Kibum. Tampak di bangku taman disana sosok familiar bagi Hyukjae, Hyukjae memicingkan kedua matanya mencoba memastikan bahwa itu benar adalah Donghae._

"_Kyaa…"_

_Sebuah peluru meluncur, mengenai sosok yang ada di bangku taman sana. Sontak hal itu membuat seluruh orang menjerit kaget terlebih ada seseorang lain yang memeluk pemuda yang semulanya duduk sendiri di bangku itu, mereka tak tahu apakah keduanya terkena tembak atau tidak. Hyukjae di tempatnya sudah membelalakkan matanya._

"_Donghae-ah!"_

_Hyukjae berlari kemudian dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin ke arah Donghae. Semua orang disana mulai mengerumuni Donghae. Hyukjae pun menyingkirkan orang-orang itu dari jalannya._

"_Donghae!" Lagi dan lagi Hyukjae menyerukan nama sahabatnya, Ia masih terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Donghae yang terkapar di dalam pelukan seorang Kim Kibum. Donghae tampak telah kehilangan kesadarannya, sedangkan Kibum? Hyukjae tak memikirkan orang itu._

"_Donghae-ah, sadarlah. Ini aku Hyukjae, Donghae-ah!" Ia merebut Donghae yang semula dalam pelukan Kibum. Hyukjae tepuk kemudian kedua pipi Donghae mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu._

"_Donghae-ah!"_

_Hyukjae meneliti setiap inci tubuh Donghae, hingga matanya terfokus pada sebuah lubang di dada Donghae, darah terus mengucur deras darisana. Lantas Hyukjae menutup itu dengan telapaknya, mencoba mengurangi darah yang terus keluar. "Ya! Apa kalian hanya akan menonton huh? Cepat panggilkan ambulance, jebal." Hyukjae meraung kepada semua orang yang ada, hingga seorang pria berpakaian formal dengan segera menelpon ambulance setelah mendengar permintaan Hyukjae._

"_Donghae-ah!" tak henti-hentinya Hyukjae menyerukan nama itu, berharap jika jiwa sang pemilik nama mendengar suaranya dan membuka kedua matanya._

_Selang kemudian suara sirine ambulance terdengar, membahana ke setiap penjuru. Kemudian beberapa perawat pria keluar dari sana dengan membawa kasur dorong. Mereka lantas mengangkat tubuh Donghae ke atasnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ambulance yang setelah itu akan dibawa ke rumah sakit._

_Setelah Donghae dibawa ambulance itu, kerumunan pun perlahan bubar. Hyukjae tak ikut dalam ambulance itu, Ia ingin menghubungi Leeteuk dan yang lain terlebih dahulu. Namun, sosok Kibum yang masih tidur terlentang di atas tanah tertangkap mata Hyukjae. Kibum menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengannya._

_Hyukjae hanya diam. Ia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu. Hyukjae pun lantas akan segera pergi menyusul Donghae. Namun suara Kibum mengintrupsi pergerakannya._

"_Tolong katakan padanya, maaf atas keterlambatanku."_

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Puluhan senapan berjejer rapi disana, ditata apik sedemikian rupa pada setiap celah permukaan dinding. Pun terdapat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan peluru yang berserakan di permukaan lantainya, sangat berantakan seperti memang sengaja dibiarkan seperti itu.

Pria yang duduk di kursinya itu tersenyum tipis diantara kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dalam sebuah keseriusan Ia memandang seorang pemuda yang masih tertunduk dan berlutut di hadapannya. Setelah membuang putung rokoknya, pria itu berjalan ke arah pemuda tampan yang berlutut itu.

"Kerja bagus." Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendapatkan tepukan lembut di salah satu bahunya. Ia merasa senang karena bisa melakukan tugas dengan baik walau sasarannya hampir meleset, Ia turut tersenyum bangga bersama dengan sang bos. Tanpa sadar jemari pemuda itu bergetar hebat diantara tautannya yang kian erat. Ia mengingat setiap kejadian yang Ia lalui beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sebuah senyuman hangat harus Ia musnahkan, sosok lembut dan penuh perhatian harus Ia lenyapkan, sosok ceria dan kesepian itu harus Ia bunuh. Tak ada rasa belas kasih atau simpati untuknya, Ia tak boleh memiliki itu bahkan sama sekali tak diizinkan atau nyawanya sendirilah yang harus jadi taruhan. Dalam pikirnya, '_tak apa melenyapkan orang baik, daripada kau yang harus mati meregang nyawa' _Ia sangat yakin dengan pikirnya. Ia tak sadar jika hatinya berkata lain. Apa tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan yang terselip dalam dirinya? Entahlah, mungkin penyesalan itu ada, hanya saja Ia menampik itu semua.

"Andrew Choi atau yang lebih mereka kenal dengan Choi Siwon." Pria paruh baya itu menggantung ucapannya membuat pemuda bernama Andrew mendongak menatap ke arahnya. "Mungkin menurutmu kau berhasil, tapi bagiku tidak." Ia mengendorkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya, sedangkan Andrew masih diam menyimak dan memperhatikan setiap gerik bosnya.

"Nafasnya masih berhembus disana, kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kau harus membunuhnya! Buat jantung itu berhenti berdetak, telingaku sakit sekali mendengar detak jantungnya. Kau.. mengerti maksudku?"

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Kini mereka diizinkan untuk menemui Donghae setelah operasi yang berlangsung selama satu setengah jam itu telah usai, namun hanya dua orang yang diperbolehkan. Mengingat kondisi pasien yang masih belum terlalu stabil.

Setelah menutup perlahan pintu itu, manik keduanya menangkap sosok damai yang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Mereka berdua pun perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok itu. Donghae, bernafas dengan teratur di balik masker oksigen yang terpasang di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya, membantu pernafasannya. Perlahan air mata keduanya turun dan jatuh di pipi, melihat bagaimana mata sendu namun selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu kini tertutup rapat, hal itu membuat hati keduanya berdenyut sakit.

'_Operasi berjalan dengan lancar walau sempat ada kesulitan mengangkat sebuah peluru dalam tubuhnya, untung saja peluru itu tak jauh menembus ke dalam. Keadaan pasien sendiri belum terlalu stabil, untuk mengetahui keadaannya lebih lanjut kita harus menunggunya siuman'_

Salah seorang dari keduanya pun duduk disebuah kursi yang telah tersedia disana, tepat disamping ranjang Donghae. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat telapak hangat _hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyungie~_" air matanya terus keluar. Hidungnya memerah sudah begitupun dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "_Hyung_ akan segera kembali kan? Jangan biarkan _eomma_ sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Leeteuk yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, Ia adalah orang yang paling mudah menangis dan selalu terisak hebat. Namun kali ini Ia tak ingin seperti itu, Donghae belum meninggal dan Ia yakin bukan sekarang saatnya Donghae meninggal, jadi untuk apa Ia terisak dan menangis secara berlebihan. Leeteuk hanya mengelus lembut kedua bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana bisa sosok seperti Donghae _hyung_ memiliki seorang musuh? Apa yang membuat mereka membencinya?" Lirik Kyuhyun menatap paras pucat sang _hyung_ yang masih terlelap. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah. Biar aku dan yang lain yang menjaga Donghae."

Tutur Leeteuk dengan senyuman khasnya. "Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada _eomma_ jika Ia bertanya tentang _hyung_? _Eomma_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat menyayangi Donghae _hyung_."

Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Leeteuk bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Hari kini menjelang malam. Tersisa Hyukjae dan Leeteuk yang terjaga disana, menjaga Donghae. Kyuhyun? Ia sedari dua jam yang lalu telah pulang kerumahnya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tak mau meninggalkan Donghae, namun karena bujukan halus dari Leeteuk, mau tak mau membuatnya akhirnya menyerah pada inginnya. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun juga memikirkan _eomma_nya, Ia akan mengatakan kepada _eomma_nya dan kedua _hyung_nya yang lain jika Donghae menginap di rumah temannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Itulah yang Leeteuk sarankan jika keluarganya bertanya tentang Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung menyetujuinya, lantaran Ia juga tahu bagaimana marahnya _hyung_ tertuanya jika tahu keadaan Donghae yang sebenarnya. Ia pasti akan menyalahkan Donghae, mengatainya 'anak tak tahu diri dan hanya menyusahkan'. Kyuhyun tak mau sang _hyung_ yang terbaring lemah itu dikatai oleh _hyung_nya yang lain, juga Kyuhyun tak mau membuat _eomma_nya sedih. Salahkah pilihan Kyuhyun? Jahatkah Ia?

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini Hyukjae menghela, Ia meraup wajahnya kasar mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Dengan hati yang gelisah Ia sesekali melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang masih saja tertidur, Ia berharap banyak bahwa pemuda itu akan segera bangun dan menemaninya bertengkar kembali walau bukan bertengkar dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Dalam laluan, Leeteuk melihat ke arah Hyukjae. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia menatap hangat ke arah rekannya itu yang sangat lesu dan tak bersemangat.

**Hup!**

"Mandilah sebentar, sedari pagi tadi kau belum membersihkan dirimu. Kau ingin membuat Donghae lebih sakit dengan bakteri yang kau bawa _hm_?"

Ucap Leeteuk mengejeknya namun hanya sekedar candaan. Hyukjae memegang handuk yang dilemparkan Leeteuk, Ia tersenyum ke arahnya sebentar sebelum beranjak dan berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Leeteuk segeranya duduk di kursi samping ranjang Donghae. Ia membenarkan helaian rambut yang berada di atas kening Donghae.

Lain di dalam lain juga di luar. Di luar kamar inap Donghae, terdapat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan selalu menundukkan kepalanya jika ada orang lain yang melewati dirinya. Ia berdiri dengan gelisah disana. Sesekali Ia mengintip ke dalam kamar inap Donghae dari balik kaca yang ada pada pintu kamar tersebut.

Leeteuk kini mendengar suara _shower_ yang baru saja dimatikan dari arah kamar mandi di kamar inap itu. Nampaknya Hyukjae sudah selesai dengan mandinya.

"Donghae…. nampaknya Hyukjae sudah selesai. Kalau begitu _hyung_ akan keluar sebentar membeli makanan untuk kami berdua. Kau tak apa kan _hyung_ tinggal _hm_?" Leeteuk tersenyum dengan mengelus surai Donghae. Tentu saja Donghae tak menjawab. Setelah itu Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

**Ceklek!**

"_Hyung, eodiga?_" Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan yang memegang handuk yang Ia letakkan di atas kepalanya, Ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sedang Leeteuk hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae dengan gerak tangannya yang seolah-olah menyuapkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Hyukjae pun mengerti lantas berkata.

"Hati-hati dan jangan lama-lama."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Ia pun meninggalkan Donghae bersama dengan Hyukjae.

…

Setelah kepergian Leeteuk, tersisa Hyukjae seorang diri disana yang menjaga Donghae. Setelah cukup dengan mengeringkan rambutnya, Hyukjae berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae.

Masih ingat dengan seseorang yang berada di luar kamar inap Donghae? Ya, orang itu masih ada disana. Terus mengawasi _objek_ yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

**Drrt  
Drrt**

Hyukjae merasakan getaran di pahanya. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Ne_, ada apa _noona_?"

"…"

"_Mwo_? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak bisa menemuimu, tidak untuk sekarang. Aku harus menjaga temanku yang tengah sakit."

"…"

"Hanya sebentar? Tapi…" seseorang disana semakin mendesak Hyukjae, Hyukjae kini nampak menimang. Ia melihat ke arah Donghae, kemudian melihat ke arah pintu.

'_Sepertinya tak apa jika meninggalkan Donghae sebentar.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu. Kau jangan kemana-mana dan jangan bertindak bodoh _noona_." Hyukjae pun memutuskan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Donghae-ah, _mian_. Aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar, Sora _noona_ sedang ada masalah." Hyukjae menggenggam lembut tangan Donghae sebelum meninggalkannya, setelahnya Ia melangkah keluar namun sebelumnya Ia telah mengirim _teks_ ke Leeteuk.

"_Hyung, cepat kembali ke kamar Donghae. Maaf, aku pergi sebentar."_

Bersamaan dengan Hyukjae keluar dari kamar inap Donghae, pria berpakaian serba hitam itu pun bersembunyi agar Hyukjae tak melihatnya. Setelah Hyukjae sudah tak terlihat, lantas Ia mulai berjalan memasuki kamar dimana Donghae masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Pria itu pun mendekat ke ranjang Donghae, terdengar dengan jelas di kedua telinganya bunyi detak jantung Donghae dari alat penunjuk detak jantung yang ada disana. Ia lantas merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sebuah suntikan yang sudah terisi oleh cairan pemberhenti detak jantung. Pria itu mengangkat suntiknya di atas kepalanya, Ia memegang selang _infus_ Donghae, mendekatkan suntiknya kemudian ke selang itu. Sebelum jarinya menekan suntiknya, samar Ia bergumam.

'_Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal'_

.

.

.

"_Bawa aku kembali ke Korea! Anakku sedang dalam bahaya."_

**-TBC-**

Saya datang lagi, ini udah termasuk update cepetkah? hehe.

yang ketembak ternyata donghae, adakah yang betul tebakannya di chapter sebelumnya? seharusnya tembakannya mengenai jantung donghae, namun karena si doi udah keburu ditolongin kibum jadi meleset dikit. kibum memang perusak rencana /digampar bummie/ .dan si doi belum sadar noh, trus orang asing itu mau ngapain si doi? tunggu aja lanjutannya okay, author udah berusaha update cepet di tengah2 rasa malas author yang melanda /apa ini/

Untuk yang udah review makasih bgt, review kalian penyemangatku dan pengusir rasa malasku haha. eh, aku banyak omong.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^ /ngacir bareng hyukjae/


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**A/N : maaf sebelumnya jika nanti ada kesalahan pada pendeskripsian yang berhubungan dengan medis, saya belum terlalu ahli tentang itu :)**

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Bulan bertengger kokoh pada langit malam ditemani awan gelap yang menyelimuti. Kibum masih singgah ditempatnya. Tanpa ada rasa bosan pemuda itu tetap memandangi refleksi dirinya pada permukaan kaca retak tersebut.

**Wushh..**

Hembusan angin menerbangkan tirai jendelanya yang sengaja ia buka. Kibum menoleh setelahnya ke arah tirai itu namun tak ada pergerakan apapun dari dirinya.

Hingga semakin lama sibakan angin semakin kencang pada tirai jendelanya, perlahan kini dirinya mulai melangkah menuju jendelanya.

Kibum mendongak. Menatap lurus ke arah sang bulan yang bertengger kokoh di langit sana. Entah kenapa hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Maniknya kemudian menatap dedaunan kering pada halaman rumahnya yang diterbangkan oleh sang angin. Angin itu juga semakin kencang menerbangkan tirai jendela di sampingnya kini.

"Kibum?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang saat seseorang menyerukan namanya. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu kini menyembulkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar Kibum.

"Hmm"

Kibum bergumam, lantas membuat Kyuhyun kini perlahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar itu kembali. Kibum pun kembali beralih menatap ke arah luar bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun bertanya sekedar basa-basi. Hal itu membuat Kim Kibum berdecih.

"Langsung saja pada tujuanmu datang kemari Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum dari samping. Pemuda itu pun kemudian mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Donghae _hyung_ berada di rumah sakit."

Lirih Kyuhyun. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu respon dari Kibum.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Kibum tersenyum menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok disampingnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak datang ke rumah sakit _huh_?" lanjut Kyuhyun karena merasa Kibum tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tak bisa" balas Kibum singkat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau dan juga Heechul _hyung_ tak bisa dekat dengan Donghae _hyung_ seperti dahulu, seolah ada jarak pemisah yang tak kasat mata diantara kalian bertiga, oh bukan, antara kau dan Heechul _hyung_ dengan Donghae _hyung_. Kenapa kalian seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menelisik raut Kibum, sedangkan sang empunya terkekeh. Kyuhyun merasa tak suka karena sepertinya Kibum menganggap ini hanya sebuah candaan, namun Kyuhyun tak menampik jika ada sedikit kegembiraan dalam hatinya lantaran kakaknya yang dingin itu kini mau membicarakan hal tentang Donghae. Namun tetap saja Kibum itu menjengkelkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kibum kau bis-"

"Donghae. Nama marganya yang sesungguhnya adalah Lee"

"_Huh_?"

Dahi Kyuhyun semakin mengkerut bingung dengan perkataan Kibum, ia pun semakin menatap pemuda itu menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Akan aku ceritakan alasannya. Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan bersikap sepertiku atau Heechul _hyung _padanya setelah mendengarnya, tetaplah menjadi Kim Kyuhyun yang hangat baginya."

…

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Kibum. Kibum lantas menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Kibum pun menghela.

"Aku akan keluar, kau tidurlah."

Kibum berjalan melewati tubuh Kyuhyun menuju pintu kamarnya.

**Bugh…**

Tanpa ia duga, Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan memukul wajahnya di ambang pintu kamarnya. Kibum pun terduduk dengan memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut.

"Hentikan bualanmu, semua itu tak mungkin. TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Kibum lantas segera berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setelahnya Kibum beranjak, sekali lagi ia hanya bisa menghela. Ia kemudian meraih kunci motor yang ada di meja nakasnya.

"Oh Kibum!"

Tak ia hiraukan seruan Heechul, kakaknya yang berada pada pijakan ketiga anak tangga yang dekat dengan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Kibum terus melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan sang kakak yang kini merutuknya.

"Ya! Dasar tidak sopan."

Kibum melangkah dengan tergesa menuju garasi untuk mengambil motornya. Ia pun tak sadar jika luka pada punggung jemarinya masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah sial!"

Kibum menyadari lukanya saat ia telah menaiki motornya dan akan menyalakan mesin motornya itu, ia lantas dengan cepat merobek ujung kaos yang tengah dipakainya dan menjadikannya sebagai penutup lukanya. Ia tak perduli jika nantinya _infeksi_ atau apa, yang terpenting luka sialan itu tak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Setelahnya Kibum pun menyalakan motornya dan mulai melajukannya di tengah gelapnya hari yang kian larut.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Wanita paruh baya itu menjerit histeris di hadapan para pelayannya, ia melemparkan setiap benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Bawa aku pulang!"

Ia mengacungkan sebuah pisau ke udara. Semua pelayannya yang ada nampak ketakutan sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya. Tak hentinya mereka melontarkan beberapa kalimat mencoba untuk menenangkan sang wanita.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tuan"

Seseorang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan raut keterkejutannya.

"Tenanglah"

Lantas ia segera menghampiri sang wanita yang masih mengacungkan pisaunya itu. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, pria itu mendekati sang wanita.

"Tenanglah"

Ia mendekap tubuh sang wanita. Perlahan akhirnya sang wanita mulai menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai. Ia menangis dalam pelukan itu kemudian.

"_Hiks_… bawa aku kembali ke Korea."

Zhoumi, pria berketurunan China yang sekaligus orang yang selama ini merawat sang wanita semakin mendekap tubuh wanita tersebut. Ia nampak berpikir, apakah sudah waktunya ia membawa wanita itu kembali ke Korea?

"Tenanglah terlebih dahulu, Jihyun-ah."

Zhoumi mengusap lembut punggung sang wanita yang ia panggil Jihyun itu. Membuat sang wanita akhirnya perlahan dan perlahan mulai kembali tenang, tangisnya pun berhenti walau masih tersisa beberapa isakan.

"Bagus Jihyun-ah"

Ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa Zhoumi sangat menyayangi wanita dalam dekapannya itu walau mereka hanyalah dua orang asing pada awalnya. Zhoumi yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter beberapa tahun silam tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jihyun yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan dengan keadaan nyawa Jihyun yang di ujung tanduk. Tanpa berpikir ia lalu membawa Jihyun. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu ia akhirnya memutuskan membawanya ke Amerika meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya karena kondisi Jihyun yang semakin memburuk saat keduanya masih berada di Korea.

Hingga kini kondisi Jihyun semakin membaik meskipun seringkali wanita itu menjerit histeris karena mengingat anaknya.

"Baiklah, jika itu inginmu. Besok kita akan kembali ke Korea"

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Detak jantung Donghae nyaring terdengar pada alat ECG; _electro cardio graph_ yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Dapat terlihat dari alat itu bahwa kondisi Donghae semakin membaik meski pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya.

Masih ingat dengan pria serba hitam? Ya, pria itu ada disana, tepat disamping ranjang Donghae.

Pria itu kini telah menancapkan suntiknya pada selang _infus_ Donghae yang ada pada pergelangan tangan Donghae. Ia pun akan menekannya namun,

**Bugh..**

Tubuh pria itu tersungkur di atas lantai saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menendang punggungnya. Suntiknya pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

Pria itu lantas berdiri dan

**Bugh..**

Satu tendangan ia dapatkan lagi, kini mengenai perutnya, membuatnya jatuh ke arah tembok.

Ia terbatuk.

"Aa.. ahh.. arght"

Nafasnya tercekat saat seseorang dihadapannya mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Ia pun mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan cekikan itu dari lehernya.

"Tsk, kau ingin membunuhnya?"

Ucap seorang di hadapannya dengan wajah meremehkan. Pria itu tak bisa menjawab karena cekikan itu semakin kuat.

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum datang. Karena mungkin, kau yang akan mati terlebih dahulu, Choi Siwon."

"Arght!"

Siwon memekik tertahan saat seseorang itu tiba-tiba menyuntikkan sesuatu pada bahunya. Ia kemudian perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Sosok itu terlihat jelas di mata Siwon walau penglihatannya kini semakin memburam. Ia tengah menyeringai menatap ke arah Siwon.

"Bre… brengsek k.. kau, Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Leeteuk membawa satu buah kantong pada masing-masing tangannya yang berisi beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman untuk dirinya dan juga Hyukjae nanti. Setelah mendapat pesan dari Hyukjae, pemuda itu lekas kembali ke kamar inap Donghae. Senyuman hingga menampilkan satu _dimple_ yang terletak di sebelah bibirnya selalu Leeteuk tampilkan, di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tak hentinya ia tersenyum dan membungkuk pada setiap suster atau dokter yang ia temui.

"Syukurlah."

Leeteuk mengurut dadanya lega melihat Donghae masih ada di atas ranjangnya. Leeteuk pun segera masuk, menutup pintunya kembali dan menghampiri Donghae setelah sebelumnya ia letakkan belanjaannya pada sofa yang ada.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan mengelus lembut salah satu pipi Donghae yang terasa hangat saat kulit telapaknya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Donghae.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli mengingat pertanyaannya yang ia tahu tak akan terjawab itu.

Mata Leeteuk menelusuri setiap sudut kamar inap Donghae. Tak ada yang aneh. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu disini. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

"Donghae kapan kau membuka matamu _hmm_? Kau selalu tak suka jika kami semua mengataimu dengan kata lemah. Jika kau tak kunjung bangun, maka mau tak mau kau harus menerima jika kita melemparkan cercaan itu padamu."

Leeteuk terkekeh sendiri. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mengingat raut Donghae yang biasanya merajuk lucu saat menerima sebutan itu.

**Cklek..**

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah pintu saat ia mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka.

"Maaf, saya ingin memeriksa kondisi pasien."

"Silahkan."

Leeteuk mempersilahkan dan tersenyum hangat pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah salah satu suster di rumah sakit itu. Ia hanya diam menyimak sang suster yang memeriksa kondisi Donghae dengan _detail._ Senyumnya terus terpatri sampai saat sang suster selesai memeriksa.

"Terima kasih." Leeteuk ucapkan pada sang suster.

Leeteuk lantas kembali duduk di sebelah ranjang Donghae saat suster itu telah keluar.

Sibakan angin pada pepohonan di luar kamar inap Donghae sukses membuat perhatian leeteuk tersita olehnya. Ia lantas beranjak menuju jendela untuk melihat lebih dekat, entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan bunyi yang ditimbulkan akibat gesekan angin dengan ranting pohon tersebut. Sungguh unik.

Hanya bunyi detak jantung Donghae pada ECG yang terdengar oleh Leeteuk diselingi dengan suara gesekan angin dengan ranting pepohonan. Leeteuk masih singgah menatap ke luar melalui jendela yang terlapisi kaca itu.

Tubuhnya menegang saat diantara dua bunyi yang ia dengar tadi, terdapat satu bunyi lagi yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki.

Leeteuk segera menoleh ke belakang, matanya menyusuri seisi kamar inap Donghae.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku.'_

Leeteuk menepis pikiran negatif yang sempat terlintas. Namun tak dapat ditampik jika Leeteuk memang benar merasakan kehadiran seorang lagi selain dirinya dan juga Donghae.

Leeteuk pun kembali menatap keluar melalui jendela di hadapannya.

**Sret (?)..**

Suara derap langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali, namun kali ini ia tak menoleh ke belakang, ia tetap dengan posisinya. Leeteuk merasakan bahwa orang itu menghampirinya, terdengar dari derap langkahnya yang kian terdengar jelas.

Leeteuk di tempatnya telah bersiap dengan tinjunya. Ia memasang siaga satunya.

Orang itu menepuk bahu Leeteuk dan,

"Arght! Sakit sakit, lepaskan _hyung_."

Ia mengaduh karena Leeteuk memelintir tangannya.

"Hyukjae?"

"Iya ini aku Lee Hyukjae, lepaskan tanganku _hyung_, sakit!"

Leeteuk segera melepaskan tangan Hyukjae karena Hyukjae yang meringis kesakitan.

"Oh maaf Hyuk-ah, aku kira siapa hehe"

Leeteuk tertawa kikuk dan meminta maaf pada pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya yang masih saja memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit itu.

"Kau pikir aku siapa _hyung_? Hantu? Tsk, padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu, malah ini yang kudapat."

**Pletak..**

"Ya!"

"Salah siapa berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti itu _huh_? Aku sangat peka jadi jangan coba-coba mengagetkanku." Ucap Leeteuk, membuahkan rajukan di raut Hyukjae.

"Baiklah." Sahut pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Leeteuk lantas berjalan menuju sofa dengan Hyukjae yang mengekori. Keduanya dengan segera meletakkan tubuh pada sofa tersebut.

"Hahh.. lelahnya."

Nafas Hyukjae sedikit memburu, pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Masih, pemuda itu masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kau darimana?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Leeteuk lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping.

Ia pun berdecak. Hyukjae, pemuda itu telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Padahal dia belum makan." Lirih Leeteuk.

"Ya sudahlah."

Pemuda ber_dimple_ satu itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur juga, mengingat malam sudah semakin larut.

.

.

Esok hari pun tiba dengan matahari yang menyembul dengan semangat dari ufuk timur. Matahari kini telah lumayan tinggi terletak di atas langit sana, yang dimana mengingatkan bahwa hari sudah lumayan siang.

Leeteuk, ia masih tertidur di atas sofa kamar inap Donghae. Bias sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang hadir disana,

"Dia masih tertidur?"

Ia menatap sosok Leeteuk yang masih terlelap tak terganggu sama sekali bahkan oleh hadirnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum hangat menatap Donghae yang juga masih 'tertidur' di atas ranjangnya. Ia lantas menuju ke arah Donghae.

"_Hyung_, aku datang."

Ia genggam telapak tangan Donghae yang selalu terasa hangat itu. Ia juga kemudian memilih duduk dengan masih menggenggam telapak Donghae.

'_Donghae. Ayahnya adalah pembunuh ayah kita.'_

Bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun saat lontaran Kibum semalam terngiang kembali di telinganya. Ia kini lebih erat menggenggam telapak Donghae. Mengisyaratkan ia ingin memberi kekuatan untuk kakaknya itu agar lekas siuman dan segera menjelaskan semuanya padanya, Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum percaya dengan semuanya jika itu tidak keluar dari mulut Donghae sendiri.

'_Kau jangan bercanda Kibum'_

'_Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kebenaran yang masih belum kau ketahui. Seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau pasti akan mengetahui segalanya.'_

"Benarkah itu?"

Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam telapak Donghae, dadanya kini terasa sesak.

'_Tapi aku harap kau menjaga Donghae untuk saat ini, karena sekali lagi, aku tak bisa.'_

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengan Donghae yang ia genggam. Ia terisak.

Leeteuk, samar ia mendengar seorang menangis. Ia lantas mengerjapkan matanya kemudian. Ia mengucek kedua matanya saat bias sinar matahari terlalu menyilaukan, masuk ke dalam retinanya.

'_Kyuhyun?'_

Leeteuk masih ragu dengan sosok itu. Ia pun memicingkan matanya untuk menatap lebih ke arah sosoknya. Setelah nyawanya telah lumayan kembali, pemuda itu lantas beranjak dan menghampiri sosok yang duduk di samping ranjang Donghae.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ia kembali memastikan sekali lagi bahwa benar itu adalah Kyuhyun, dan ternyata ia benar. Leeteuk terfokus pada Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bahwa Lee Hyukjae, rekannya yang semalam tidur di sampingnya telah tak ada ditempatnya saat ini. Sungguh sosok Kyuhyun telah menyita perhatian Leeteuk.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari sang _empu_nya, Leeteuk pun memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan mengguncang tubuhnya sedikit. Kyuhyun kemudian segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun bungkam dan sama sekali tak memandang ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang bertanya padanya. Ia hanya memandang wajah Donghae.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kondisi Donghae?"

Leeteuk masih mencoba membuat pemuda ikal itu bersuara. Leeteuk pun lantas juga turut memandangi Donghae kini.

"Dia berhasil."

Leeteuk mengernyit lantaran suara Kyuhyun yang sangat lirih. Pemuda itu lebih terlihat seperti bergumam daripada berbicara. Bahkan Leeteuk masih belum yakin apa barusan Kyuhyun bersuara atau tidak.

"Dia berhasil menutupi segalanya dengan wajah polosnya."

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan Leeteuk lagi-lagi terbang sia-sia, karena tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Hal itupun kini membuat Leeteuk berpikir. Apa Kyuhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya? Apa dirinya kini telah meninggal karena semalam terjadi gempa bumi saat ia tidur di samping Hyukjae? Oh yang benar saja Leeteuk -_-.

Setelah itu keduanya bungkam, tak ada pembicaraan satupun yang keluar.

Dan setelah sepersekian detik jarum jam berputar. Mata Kyuhyun kini membulat sempurna lantaran _obyek_ yang tengah di genggamnya menunjukkan suatu pergerakan, jemari Donghae mulai bergerak perlahan.

"_Hyungie_?"

Kyuhyun berjingkat kemudian menatap wajah Donghae lebih dekat.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

Leeteuk segera menghampiri Kyuhyun saat mendengar seruan Kyuhyun walau itu bukan tertuju padanya. Ia yang baru saja duduk di sofa itu pun kini kembali berdiri menuju ranjang Donghae.

"Donghae _hyung_, dia bangun."

Leeteuk bergerak menuju sisi kiri ranjang Donghae yang dimana tidak ada Kyuhyun disana, karena Kyuhyun berada pada sisi sebaliknya.

Keduanya berdiri dan menatap wajah Donghae lekat-lekat. Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat melihat bola mata Donghae yang bergerak-gerak dalam pejamannya, ia gugup menanti kelopak mata Donghae terbuka.

"Donghae?"

Ini suara Leeteuk. Ia hampir menitikkan air matanya saat akhirnya kini kedua kelopak mata Donghae terbuka dengan sangat perlahan.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter, kau jaga dia _hmm_."

Leeteuk pun berlari keluar memanggil dokter, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae disana.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa melihatku?"

Tanpa sadar suara Kyuhyun bergetar entah karena ia terharu lantaran Donghae akhirnya siuman atau karena dirinya yang gugup, mungkin keduanya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya belum siap, ia belum siap jika nantinya Donghae mengatakan sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Kibum padanya semalam.

"Kyu.."

Air mata Kyuhyun kembali jatuh saat Donghae kini menatapnya, bibir pucat Donghae juga menyerukan namanya dengan sangat lirih dari balik masker oksigennya.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

"ARGHT!"

Pria paruh baya itu membanting segala sesuatu yang ada di atas mejanya, ia tengah mengamuk.

"Bajingan!"

Jemarinya mencengkram sebuah kertas hingga membuat kertas itu lusuh. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Bos"

Seorang pemuda salah satu anak buahnya masuk menemui sosok yang ia panggil bos tersebut. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Choi Siwon, dia sudah mati ditangan Kibum."

"AKU TAHU!"

Pria itu berteriak keras hingga suaranya menggema di ruangan itu. Sang anak buah yang merasa terkejut hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dari awal aku sudah menduga ia akan menjadi batu sandungan. Cepat habisi Kim Kibum, kerahkan semua rekanmu!"

Titahnya yang segera disanggupi oleh sang anak buah yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Brengsek kau, Kibum!"

…

**Brakk..**

Pintu itu terpelanting oleh tendangan seseorang, membuat semula yang nampak baik kini menjadi tak berbentuk.

Pria yang duduk dalam ruangan itu pun tak pelak terkejut dan memandang ke arah pintunya.

Matanya terbelalak saat anak buah yang ia suruh untuk membunuh Kibum kini jatuh tersungkur di depannya dengan luka yang luar biasa pada seluruh wajahnya.

"Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya benar bahwa kau lah yang mengutusnya."

Mata pria itu kembali terbelalak saat sosok Kibum tiba-tiba muncul dari sana. Pemuda itu berdiri angkuh dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Pria yang duduk itu menatap Kibum sengit, lantas membuat Kibum membuang ludahnya sebelum kembali berucap,

"Hadapi aku. Jangan hanya duduk anggun di singgasanamu. Tuan Jang yang terhormat."

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Bandara_ Incheon_ Seoul nampak sangat ramai walau hari sangatlah terik. Banyak orang berlalu lalang entah itu akan pergi atau baru saja sampai. Di antara banyaknya orang, dari jalur pendaratan tujuan Amerika-Seoul, nampak seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di tengah usianya yang tak lagi muda. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria jangkung dan juga tampan yang terbalut dalam pakaian formalnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ucapnya pada sang wanita.

Wanita itu lantas membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ke anakku, Lee Donghae."

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Donghae duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya ditemani oleh Sungmin. Masker oksigen tidak lagi tertempel pada wajahnya karena kata dokter kondisinya semakin membaik _pasca_ ia siuman beberapa jam yang lalu, walau tetap saja fisiknya masih lemah.

Donghae terus saja tersenyum dan terkadang terkekeh mendengar setiap ocehan Sungmin disampingnya yang tengah sibuk mengupas beberapa buah untuknya. Ia merindukan temannya itu. Seolah-olah ia telah tertidur selama bertahun lamanya, ia sangat merindukannya.

"_Cha~_ kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh dan lekas keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sungmin menyuapkan sepotong jeruk ke dalam mulut Donghae yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Donghae.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Leeteuk _hyung_ dan yang lain kemana huh? Apa mereka tak akan datang kemari?" ucap pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Tak kesini juga tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_, mereka mungkin sedang lelah."

Sahut Donghae yang masih menerima suapan buah dari Sungmin.

"Begitukah? Tapi tetap saja." Sungmin menjeda, "Oh ya Hae, pada saat kau tertidur kau bermimpi apa _hmm_? Kami semua menunggumu bangun tapi kau tak kunjung bangun juga. Ya walaupun kau kini telah bangun, namun tetap saja aku penasaran alasan apa yang membuatmu betah tertidur."

Sungmin kini menyuapkan buah jeruk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri lantaran Donghae yang nampak mengingat kembali mimpinya.

"Aku bertemu dengan _eomma, hyung_."

Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar saat ia teringat pertemuannya dengan sang ibu kandung dalam mimpinya itu. Matanya nampak berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Hanya itu tanggapan Sungmin, Donghae pun hanya mengangguk semangat menanggapi Sungmin. Sungmin lantas tersenyum bahagia melihat keceriaan Donghae. Oh ya, sebenarnya Sungmin dan juga teman Donghae yang lain dalam kelompoknya tidak mengetahui jika Donghae bukanlah anak kandung dari Nyonya Kim.

"Donghae-ah"

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul pemuda _blonde_ yang langsung saja menerjang tubuh Donghae, memeluknya erat dalam dekapannya.

"Ahh sakit Hyuk."

Donghae memukul-mukul punggung Hyukjae mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya! Luka Donghae masih belum kering bodoh! Dan keadaannya juga belum terlalu pulih."

Sungmin pun menarik tubuh Hyukjae menjauh dari Donghae hingga membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

"Oh maafkan aku Hae. Aku tak sengaja sungguh. Sangat sakitkah? Dimana _huh_?"

Hyukjae pergi memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Donghae dengan raut khawatir sekaligus bersalahnya.

**Plak..**

"Ya!"

Hyukjae berjengit kesal menatap Donghae yang memukul kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Bukan aku saja yang sakit, sepertinya kau juga."

"Huh?"

"Otakmu itu sakit, Lee Hyukjae."

Ucap Donghae dengan tertawa terbahak hingga membuat perutnya sakit.

"Dasar, masih sakit tapi tetap ingin mengajak ribut _hmm_? Tsk."

Hyukjae berdecak lantas ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Hyukjae tak berbohong jika ia sangat merindukan tawa Donghae dan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalian ini, seperti anak kecil." Protes Sungmin di tempatnya melihat kelakuan Hyukjae dan juga Donghae.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Tuan Jang berhasil lolos dari Kibum dengan bantuan anak buahnya yang tak terhitung itu. Ia kini menaiki mobilnya bersama dengan anak buahnya yang lain.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Donghae?"

Ia bertanya pada seorang anak buahnya yang tengah menyetir di depannya.

"Sudah bos"

Lantas hal itu membuat Tuan Jang menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Kini malam kembali tiba. Giliran Leeteuk dan juga Yesung yang menemani Donghae di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Donghae telah menyuruh Leeteuk untuk tak usah datang karena ia merasa tak enak jika harus terus merepotkan. Namun Leeteuk tetaplah Leeteuk, ia tak akan pernah mau. Ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Donghae saat ia tak ada, itulah alasan Leeteuk pada Donghae.

Donghae kini tengah asyik membaca komiknya di atas ranjang. Ia sangat serius sampai-sampai tak menoleh ke arah lain barang sedetik pun.

"Sudah malam Hae, kau tidak tidur?"

Donghae hanya bergumam menanggapi Yesung, Yesung pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemuda itu.

Selanjutnya Yesung menuju ke arah sofa dan meletakkan tubuhnya disana, ia lantas membuka ponselnya dan mengutak-atik benda kotak tersebut. Ia sedang menunggu Leeteuk yang masih keluar entah kemana.

Akhirnya acara dengan komiknya telah usai, Donghae menutup komiknya dan menaruhnya pada atas meja di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia tak datang? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar saat ia menyerukan namanya seusai ia siuman? Donghae mengkhawatirkannya.

Kemudian lamunan Donghae buyar, ia menatap Yesung yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Hyung_, ponselku mana?"

Yesung segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan melangkah ke arah Donghae.

"Sepertinya disini Hae."

Ia mengobrak-abrik tas yang ada di meja di sebelah ranjang Donghae guna mencari ponsel Donghae, Donghae ditempatnya hanya menunggu tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu.

"Ini."

Yesung menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum melihat Donghae yang juga tersenyum.

…

Jam kini cepat berlalu, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Leeteuk, Yesung dan juga Hyukjae yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu turut hadir kini terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing. Donghae sendiri masih mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tetap tak bisa. Ia masih menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.

'_Donghae!'_

Kejadian sebelum insiden dirinya tertembak atau lebih tepatnya ditembak itu kemudian muncul dalam pikiran Donghae. Ia teringat dengan seorang yang memanggil namanya dan memeluknya saat tembakan itu terjadi.

"Kibummie."

Donghae kini juga penasaran dengan keadaan Kibum. Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Donghae lantas akan mengirim _teks_ ke Kibum namun ponselnya telah terlebih dahulu bergetar akibat pesan dari seseorang. Ia pun membukanya.

'_Lee Donghae, ini eomma. Eomma datang sayang, keluarlah.'_

Raut kebingungan muncul di paras Donghae setelah membaca pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya itu. Ia pun menatap ke arah pintu kamar inapnya.

'_eomma? Eomma masih hidup? Benarkah dia datang?'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang Donghae mulai menuruni ranjangnya dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara agar ketiga rekannya tak terbangun. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu dengan langkah perlahan karena fisiknya masih lemah.

Jemarinya membuka pintu itu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri pada koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya koridor sepi yang berhiaskan kursi tunggu disepanjangnya.

Tanpa ada rasa takut, Donghae melangkah keluar. Walau ia sudah mendapati tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dirinya masih saja tetap penasaran. Benarkah sang ibu masih hidup dan datang menemuinya?

Dengan membawa_ infus_ pada telapak kirinya. Donghae berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dengan perlahan.

"_Eomma_?"

Panggilnya dengan intonasi rendah.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Lantas dengan perlahan ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Hmmpptt"

Kesadarannya terenggut saat orang itu membekap mulutnya dengan tiba-tiba menggunakan sebuah sapu tangan. Donghae telah tak sadar saat tubuhnya kini dibawa oleh orang tersebut.

**-TBC-**

Halo, maaf untuk _update_ nya yang lama. sebelum tugas semakin bertambah menumpuk, saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dulu selagi ada waktu luang.

Sebenarnya niatan saya mau _end chapter_ ini, tapi ternyata kepanjangan jadi saya potong. tapi belum pasti juga jika_ chapter_ depan bakalan _end_, lihat nanti saja kalau itu mah hehe

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah _review_ /tiap _chapter_ saya mengucapkan ini, pasti yang baca pada bosan/ oh ya buat _new reader_, halo selamat datang di cerita _absurd_ saya, semoga suka ya dan makasih juga sudah _review_ :)

Enaknya _happy end_ atau _sad end_ nih, hehe.

Udah segini dulu ya, makasih pokoknya untuk semua yang nyempetin baca dan _review_, buat siders juga dah /kalau ada/

Mind to RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

_Malam semakin larut, angin sepoi lambat laun berubah menjadi semakin kencang. Di tengah malam itu, seorang wanita berjalan seorang diri di tengah langkahnya yang tertatih._

_Pagar-pagar pembatas jalan ia jadikan alat bantu untuknya menopang diri. Rasa sakit di kakinya semakin terasa, darah pun semakin deras merembet keluar menuruni kakinya._

"_Arght!"_

_Ia terjatuh terduduk di atas trotoar. Iris caramel wanita itu dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan bening yang dengan cepat meluncur menuruni kedua pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis disana. Rasa sakit di kakinya terkalahkan oleh sebuah rasa sakit yang kini muncul di hatinya. Ia masih belum mempercayai semuanya._

"_Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya jika pekerjaan yang kau dapat seperti itu huh?"_

_Semakin deras air mata itu turun tatkala sang wanita kini menengadah menatap langit malam. Seolah juga sedang marah atau juga sedang turut berduka, sang langit pun enggan memberikan hiburan untuknya._

"_Maafkan aku, ini juga salahku. Uang itu telah aku buang, uang itu juga lah yang telah membuatku memberikan anak kita kepada orang tua lain."_

_Ia menunduk setelahnya. Ia cengkram kuat-kuat dadanya kini._

"_Aku harap Donghae bahagia bersama dengan keluarga barunya."_

_Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba meresapi hembusan angin malam yang berhembus semakin kencang menerpa kulitnya. Biarlah angin itu yang menjadi hiburan untuknya walau hanya sementara._

"_Kalian berpencar! Aku akan ke sana dan kalian kesana. Kita harus menemukan wanita itu."_

"_Baik."_

_Tiba-tiba sang angin membawa pertanda buruk baginya, wanita itu lantas menegakkan kembali tubuhnya._

_Ia meringis tertahan saat dirasanya peluru timah yang bersarang di salah satu kakinya semakin jauh menembus._

'_Donghae… bantu eomma untuk terakhir kalinya.'_

_Sebait rapalan doa ia panjatkan. Langkah kaki lebih dari satu orang itu pun semakin jelas terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Lantas membuat wanita itu bergegas kembali ke dalam langkahnya yang tertatih. Rasa takut pun kini muncul._

_Berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Entah bisa disebut berlari atau tidak, yang jelas pergerakan wanita itu semakin cepat, ia kini juga tak lagi berpegangan pada pagar pembatas jalan._

"_Hiks."_

_Tak dapat ditampik jika rasa takut itu tumbuh dan semakin besar dalam waktu singkat seolah-olah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Muncul beberapa pertanyaan dalam hatinya kini._

'_Apa salah keluargaku hingga berakhir seperti ini?'_

_Dan_

'_Apa yang mereka inginkan? Tak cukupkah mereka merenggut nyawa suamiku?'_

_Pertanyaan wanita itu pun sudah pasti tak ada jawabannya atau lebih tepatnya tak ada yang bisa memberinya jawaban. Ia telah cukup terguncang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pekerjaan yang didapat suaminya baru-baru ini adalah membunuh. Bahkan targetnya adalah sahabat suaminya sendiri, Kim Namhyun. Fakta bahwa sang suami dahulunya juga bekerja di bawah naungan Kim Corporation dan kemudian dipecat tanpa alasan jelas; sedikit ia mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa suaminya telah menggelapkan dana perusahaan dan hampir membuat perusahaan gulung tikar. Kemudian keluarganya jatuh dalam lubang kekurangan dan membuat Donghae, sang anak terancam tak akan dapat merasakan bangku pendidikan. Ia cukup mengerti akan itu dan tahu bagaimana kenyataan sebenarnya._

_Namun hanya satu yang tak dapat ia mengerti, mengapa sang suami tak pernah menceritakan pekerjaannya yang baru kepadanya?_

_Masih terekam jelas kala itu sang suami datang menemuinya dengan senyum ceria diwajah tampannya. Suaminya meminta pendapatnya dan menceritakan jika telah mendapat pekerjaan baru dengan upah yang lumayan, bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka terlebih untuk Donghae tanpa harus mereka menjual rumahnya._

_Dengan semangat pun ia menyetujuinya tanpa tahu jenis pekerjaan apa itu. Hingga kini akhirnya ia mengerti dan menyesal karena ia lah yang memaksa sang suami untuk menerima pekerjaan itu. Namun tetap ia masih tak mengerti, mengapa kala itu tak menceritakan jenis pekerjaan apa? Atau memang dirinyalah yang terlalu bodoh hingga lupa menanyakannya karena telah tergiur oleh uang?_

"_Mau lari kemana huh?"_

_Ia tercekat dan menghentikan langkahnya saat dengan tiba-tiba tiga orang pria menghadang jalannya dan dalam hitungan detik sekitaran sepuluh pria telah mengepungnya._

"_Apa yang kalian inginkan?"_

_Wanita itu berteriak diantara sisa tenaganya, seseorang dengan kacamata hitam yang menghiasi parasnya lantas unjuk bicara._

"_Mudah saja. Kami ingin uang bos kami kembali."_

_Pria itu menjeda. Ia menyeringai dan melanjutkan perkataannya kembali._

"_Dan kami ingin nyawamu dan juga anakmu. Bisakah kau memberikannya?"_

_Wanita itu seketika menenggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan berkata,_

"_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh membunuh anakku! Beri dia kesempatan untuk tumbuh besar dan menikmati indahnya dunia. Beri dia kesempatan untuk berteman dengan siapa saja dan mengencani gadis yang ia suka nantinya. Sebagai gantinya aku dengan senang hati memberikan nyawaku. Kau tidak boleh membunuh anakku dan merenggut haknya. KAU BUKAN TUHAN YANG MENENTUKAN BATAS HIDUP SESEORANG!"_

_Dada wanita itu bergerak naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan ia yang mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya kembali akibat emosinya. Ia masih menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan menantang._

"_Wanita jalang! Kau pikir kau siapa huh bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku? Oh ya, apa benar kau berpikir begitu? Bahwa hanya Tuhan-lah yang berhak merenggut nyawa seseorang dan menentukan batas hidupnya?"_

_Sang wanita kini melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan semakin mencengkram kuat ujung baju yang dikenakannya saat sang pria semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar saat iris caramelnya kini mendapati sebuah pistol di genggaman sang pria._

"_Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia dan sampaikan salamku kepada Tuhan jika kau bertemu dengannya."_

_DORR!_

_Tubuh wanita itu terkulai di atas trotoar saat sebuah peluru timah dilesakkan untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh sang pria yang kini diarahkan ke bagian perut sang wanita; yang pertama di bagian kaki sang wanita. Darah pun terlihat menghiasi sekitaran permukaan trotoar yang ditiduri sang wanita. Pandangan wanita itu pun semakin mengabur perlahan. Sementara gerombolan pria-pria itu telah menghilang dan meninggalkannya disana._

_Terbesit satu pertanyaan lagi dalam hatinya dikala seperti ini._

'_Benarkah ini saatnya aku pergi?'_

_Kepalanya terasa pening, perlahan-lahan mata indahnya mulai terpejam. Namun, saat kesadarannya berada pada ujungnya, entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba seorang pria datang, menepuk kedua pipinya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Agashi' beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya sang pria mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya._

_Ia tersenyum dalam kesadarannya yang kini telah terenggut. Ia lega. Fakta bahwa bukanlah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang datang menjemputnya, Ia sangat lega dan mensyukuri itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And others member of Super Junior**

**Warning : Typo(s) , OOC , etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Truth :::::**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berdiameter kecil dengan cahaya remang yang berasal dari sebuah bohlam kecil yang tergantung di tengah ruangan, Donghae terduduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang diletakkan tepat dibawah sebuah bohlam tersebut. Tali-tali mengikat tubuhnya di atas kursi itu dan terlihat dirinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya, bos?"

Terdapat dua orang pria lain disana berdiri tepat dihadapan Donghae. Pria yang ditanya, Tuan Jang lantas nampak berpikir sejenak mendengar lontaran anak buahnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Tuan Jang menatap pria yang ada disampingnya dengan tatapan misterius lantas menatap Donghae dengan seringaiannya. Anak buahnya pun mengerti lantas,

**BYURR,**

Ia menyiramkan se-ember air yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya tepat ke arah muka Donghae.

Dan perlahan Donghae pun mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan sejenak kedua matanya saat pertama kali cahaya masuk menyapa retinanya.

Donghae lantas mendelik kaget setelahnya saat mendapati tubuhnya dalam keadaan terikat. Ia pun berontak berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari jeratan tali.

"Halo Donghae-_ssi_."

Donghae mendengar seseorang menyapanya, ia lantas mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah depannya. Ia baru menyadari ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Dua orang pria kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas darinya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Kalimat pertama yang keluar secara spontan dari mulut Donghae. Kedua pria di depannya pun memasang wajah muaknya melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kalimat berikutnya kembali terlontar dari mulut Donghae namun kali ini atas kontrolnya. Donghae menelan ludahnya susah dan –sedikit- merasa takut.

**BUGH**

**BRAKK**

"Arght…"

Tubuh Donghae jatuh menyamping di atas lantai beserta sang kursi yang masih menempel dengan tubuhnya saat dengan tiba-tiba salah seorang pria dihadapannya menendang rahangnya dengan sangat keras.

Darah perlahan muncul di sudut bibir Donghae yang terkena tendangan itu.

Pria yang menendang Donghae, anak buah Tuan Jang lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Donghae. Ia menarik kasar wajah Donghae setelahnya agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu apa yang kami inginkan _huh_?"

Donghae hanya diam dengan tatapan sayunya memandang ke arah sang pria.

"Perhatikan baik-baik siapa yang datang."

Pria itu pun mengangkat tubuh Donghae beserta sang kursi untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Ia menampar-nampar ringan pipi kanan Donghae sebelum dirinya melangkah mundur kembali ke tempatnya disamping Tuan Jang.

Donghae pun hanya bisa diam dan menunggu siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Masuklah."

Setelah titah dari Tuan Jang, pintu kayu yang hampir lapuk namun tetap kokoh itu kemudian terbuka. Detik selanjutnya masuklah seorang pemuda ke ruangan tersebut setelah pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Mata Donghae membulat melihat siapa sosok yang datang tersebut.

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Hyukjae dan juga yang lain kini berpencar mengelilingi rumah sakit untuk mencari Donghae. Pasalnya setelah masing-masing dari mereka bangun dari tidurnya, tak satupun dari mereka yang mendapati sosok Donghae di atas ranjangnya. Mereka pun pergi berkeliling, menanyai setiap suster dan perawat yang ada namun lagi-lagi tak satupun ada yang melihat Donghae. Mereka juga pergi ke ruang keamanan rumah sakit untuk melihat rekaman _cctv_ semalam di sepanjang koridor kamar inap Donghae, namun semalam _cctv_ disana mengalami kerusakan. Mereka pun tak putus asa dan terus mencari. Mereka juga telah melapor kepada pihak kepolisian, namun pihak kepolisian tak bisa membantu dikarenakan hilangnya Donghae belum dalam kurun waktu 24 jam.

Hyukjae kini berkeliling di sekitar area taman rumah sakit barangkali Donghae pergi kesini.

"Kemana kau Donghae-ah?"

Hyukjae mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya frustasi. Ia lantas berhenti sejenak, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Tuut..

Tuut..

Nada tunggu di ponselnya terdengar. Hyukjae masih setia menunggu sosok di seberang sana pergi mengangkat panggilannya.

Hingga dalam dering ke empat, nada tunggu tersebut berhenti dan terdengarlah suara _baritone_ menyapa pendengaran Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

…

Hyukjae kini menendang batu-batu kecil yang ada di sekitarnya dengan gelisah sambil menunggu seseorang yang ia ajak untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menghubungi sosok itu, namun entah mengapa _insting_nya berkata jika sosok itu bisa membantunya menemukan Donghae. Haha, konyol sekali bukan?

Hyukjae terperanjat saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari yang semula memandangi tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum, sosok yang Hyukjae hubungi kini berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae. Seperti biasanya kesepuluh jemarinya ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Kibum masih tetap diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Hyukjae.

"Donghae menghilang, maksudku sejak pagi tadi ia sudah tak ada dikamar inapnya."

'_Brengsek!'_

Umpat Kibum dalam hati setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hyukjae, namun tetap ekspresinya tak berubah; _tetap saja datar_. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae tentunya atau siapapun, ke sepuluh jemari Kibum telah mengepal sempurna di dalam sakunya. Ia geram, ternyata ini yang dimaksud Tuan Jang semalam kepadanya. Bahwa pria tua brengsek itu akan menghabisi Donghae dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tolong bantu aku menemukannya."

Kibum hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Setelahnya Hyukjae pun berlalu dari hadapan Kibum setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Kibum lantas segera berlari kembali ke rumahnya setelah sosok Hyukjae sudah tak terlihat. Kibum berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga sering kali tubuhnya menabrak orang yang ada di dekatnya dan tak pelak membuahkan sebuah umpatan atau bahkan makian dari orang-orang yang telah ditabraknya dan tak mendapat permintaan maaf darinya.

Kibum sampai dirumahnya, ia lantas membuka kasar pintu rumahnya.

'_Jika kau telah mendengar kabar sesuatu entah itu buruk atau tidak tentang Donghae hyung dan kau tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Maka datanglah ke kamarku.'_

Kibum menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang mengantarkannya ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan tergesa. Ia lantas segera membuka kasar pintu kamar tersebut dan segera mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar Kyuhyun.

'_Maafkan aku jika aku melakukan perbuatan yang jahat, Kibum hyung'_

"Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud dan dimana ia menaruhnya?"

Emosi Kibum pun muncul. Ia mencoba menepis pikiran jikalau Kyuhyun telah melakukan tindakan yang bodoh. Namun seberapa kalipun Kibum menepis, fakta bahwa ia merasa Kyuhyun terlibat dalam hilangnya Donghae itu tetap tak mau hilang. Kibum terus mencari barangkali ia dapat menemukan benda yang ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun walau ia tak tahu dalam bentuk apa.

'_to : Kibum hyung'_

Pergerakan Kibum berhenti sejenak saat matanya menangkap sebuah amplop di dalam laci Kyuhyun atas nama untuk dirinya di atas amplop tersebut. Jemari Kibum lantas mengambilnya.

"Apakah ini?"

Kibum bergegas membuka amplop tersebut. Kedua bola matanya menelusuri dengan seksama setiap kata yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas dalam amplop tersebut. Nafas Kibum tertahan saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang ada, Ia lantas segera berlari keluar menuju garasinya.

'_Datanglah ke alamat yang tertulis diatas, hyung. Dan lihat sendiri, aku atau dia yang bertahan.'_

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyu?"

Donghae seakan susah mengeluarkan suaranya saat kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang Kim Kyuhyun, sang adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau harus pulang Kyu, kau pikir tempat macam apa ini!"

Donghae mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya sedang orang yang kini dikhawatirkannya hanya bungkam dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kyu?"

Donghae masih berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berbicara.

**BUGH**

"Arght!"

Anak buah Tuan Jang memukul Donghae lagi kali ini lumayan keras tepat mengenai perut Donghae, Donghae sedikit terbatuk karenanya. Donghae kemudian menatap Kyuhyun kembali, dan ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihatnya dan ekspresinya pun masih tetap sama. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan marah jika ia terluka atau dipukul seseorang.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kini senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang tergantikan oleh sebuah tatapan dingin dan ekspresi datarnya. Ia lantas berjalan lebih dekat untuk menghampiri sang kakak yang masih saja tak mau melepaskan pandangannya darinya.

"Hmm"

Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun keluarkan saat ia sampai di depan Donghae. Donghae mendongak melihat paras Kyuhyun karena posisinya lebih rendah dari adiknya. Dan tanpa Donghae sadari, air matanya perlahan muncul melihat Kyuhyun.

Tuan Jang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan membuka ikatan tali di tubuh Donghae. Dan dengan segera anak buahnya menarik tubuh Donghae agar berdiri dan ia cengkram dengan erat kedua pergelangan tangan Donghae di balik punggung Donghae.

"Kembali ke topik awal kita Donghae_-ssi_, apa kau sungguh ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan?"

Tuan Jang memulai pembicaraannya, ia menangkupkan wajah Donghae dengan telapak kanannya agar pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya kini.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati sedari dulu, namun, ibumu memintaku untuk memberimu waktu agar kau tumbuh besar dan melihat indahnya dunia terlebih dahulu."

"_Eomma_?"

Mata Donghae membulat mendengar Tuan Jang menyebutkan ibu kandungnya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Tsk" Tuan Jang berdecak. Ia lantas kemudian meninggalkan Donghae dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari Donghae.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, berkatmu aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dan membodohinya."

Tuan Jang menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi aku disini untuk menagih janji kita."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Tuan Jang dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Tuan Jang.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu bagaimana cara berbalas budi" Tuan Jang lantas menatap Donghae yang nampak bingung di tempatnya. "Sesuai perjanjian, saat aku telah mendapatkannya, aku akan membunuhnya seperti inginmu" Ia menyeringai dan menatap kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

Donghae tak percaya dengan perkataan keduanya. Ia hanya bisa menenggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang pria kini melaju membelah jalanan. Disampingnya duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih ayu di usianya yang kian bertambah.

Keduanya nampak serius dan tak melakukan pembicaraan apapun. _GPS_ pada _dashboard_ mobil pria itu menunjuk ke sebuah lokasi hutan yang jauh dari kota Seoul. Bisa ditebak kemana mereka akan pergi?

Dan pria itu kemudian menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Truth :::::**

Donghae kini hampir kehilangan kesadarannya kembali. Ia terkulai di atas lantai akibat pukulan-pukulan yang diterimanya secara bertubi dari anak buah Tuan Jang. Darah kini mengotori baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan lantaran tanpa sadar luka jahitan pasca ia dioperasi terbuka kembali. Donghae meringis menahan sakit itu dan masih terus terbatuk.

"Dasar lemah."

**BUGH**

"Arght!"

Kyuhyun dengan Tuan Jang hanya menjadi penonton melihat adegan itu semua. Ia hanya diam ditempatnya dengan wajah datarnya melihat Donghae yang kesakitan. Ke sepuluh jemari Kyuhyun mengepal dan bergetar di samping tubuhnya melihat kakaknya kini.

Kyuhyun mendelik dan menahan nafasnya kini saat matanya mendapati anak buah Tuan Jang mengambil sebuah balok kayu besar dan menghampiri Donghae. Perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, jemari Kyuhyun merogoh sesuatu yang disimpannya dalam sakunya sendiri.

"Mati kau Lee Donghae!"

**DORR..**

Anak buah Tuan Jang kemudian ambruk di atas lantai di samping Donghae dengan keadaan kepalanya yang hampir hancur.

.

.

.

**The Truth :::::**

Burung-burung kini terbang dari tangkai pohon yang dipijaknya saat sebuah suara motor mengagetkannya. Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan kencang membelah jalanan yang sepi itu.

Kim Kibum, ia serius dengan jalan yang ada di depannya kini.

"_Ketua."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Ada yang harus anda ketahui. Sebenarnya Choi Siwon adalah seorang narapidana yang kini menjadi buronan kepolisian Amerika. Juga nama aslinya bukanlah Choi Siwon, dan ada sebuah kelompok yang menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan kita."_

_BLAM_

_Kibum menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan berdiri dari kursinya._

"_Cepat kumpulkan semuanya dan kita habisi dia."_

Kedua tangan Kibum mencengkram setir motornya dengan kuat mengingat kejadian itu.

_BUGH  
BUGH  
BUGH_

_Bertubi-tubi pukulan ia dan teman-temannya layangkan kepada Choi Siwon yang hanya diam tanpa membalas. Kibum semakin geram dan semakin anarkis melayangkan tendangan dan pukulannya karena ia penasaran apa maksud Choi Siwon dengan diamnya. Padahal sudah jelas Siwon adalah seorang petarung dan pembunuh bayaran yang hebat sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan._

"_Berhenti!"_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan membuat semua pukulan yang dilayangkan kepada Siwon terhenti. Seorang pemuda itu lantas menghampiri Kibum dan_

_BUGH_

_Ia memukul wajah Kibum._

_Teman-teman Kibum lantas akan menghajar pemuda itu namun mereka mengurungkannya saat mendengar titah "Berhenti dan diam disana." dari Kibum, sang ketua._

"_Dasar pengecut, inikah yang kau perintahkan kepada anak buahmu huh? Untuk main keroyokan melawan orang yang lemah."_

"_Tsk." Kibum berdecak._

_Kini pemuda itu menghampiri Siwon dan membantunya berdiri, ia sepertinya berniat membawa tubuh Siwon bersamanya. Dan Kibum? Ia hanya diam memandang apa yang pemuda itu lakukan._

"_Aku akan membawanya. Dan ingat, aku Kim Donghae, jika kau berani melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Maka kau akan mati ditanganku Kibum."_

_Kibum tersenyum meremehkan dengan terus memandangi tubuh Donghae yang semakin menjauh menghilang darisana membawa tubuh Siwon._

"_Cepat cari tahu kelompok apa yang menyuruh Choi Siwon dan apa tujuan mereka."_

Memori tersebut kemudian pergi dari bayangnya saat kini motor yang ia kendarai sampai pada tujuannya. Kibum segera memarkirkan motornya asal dan memasuki sebuah gudang tua yang ada di depannya;_ yang terletak di daerah hutan yang jauh dari kota Seoul._

Keadaan sangat senyap saat Kibum memasuki gudang itu, aneh menurutnya. Kibum kemudian membuka sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang agak lapuk.

Ia menendang pintu tersebut hingga rusak.

Mata Kibum kemudian membulat saat mendapati seseorang yang tergeletak di dalam sana.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ia menghampiri sosok itu dan menaruh kepala Kyuhyun di atas pangkuannya. Raut Kibum berubah sangat khawatir melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dipenuhi dengan darah dan dari mulut Kyuhyun juga keluar darah.

"_Hyung._" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah memandang Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana mereka?"

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat paras Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Ia menunggu dengan sabar menantikan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang adik.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_, rencanaku gagal. Aku tak berhasil membunuhnya dan akhirnya dia membawa Donghae _hyung_ kembali."

Kyuhyun terbatuk dan semakin mengeluarkan darah, mata Kibum menelusuri ruangan itu dan mendapati tubuh seseorang yang tak bernyawa tergeletak disana. Kibum lantas memandang Kyuhyun dan menenggelengkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, kau berhasil. Aku mohon jangan bertindak hal bodoh lagi di kemudian hari, aku mohon Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Kibum, perlahan bulir air mata jatuh dari mata indah Kyuhyun.

"Donghae _hyung_, dia-"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara sirine _ambulance_ dan mobil polisi terdengar dari arah luar. Kemudian segerombolan polisi masuk ke ruangan itu dengan pistol yang ditodongkan ke arah keduanya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Hyukjae beserta teman Donghae yang lain turut hadir disana serta Kim Heechul yang hadir bersama mereka.

Salah satu polisi mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, anda ditangkap karena tindak kriminal yaitu pembunuhan."

Polisi segera menutupi jenazah anak buah Tuan Jang yang tak bernyawa dengan karung jenazah.

"Anda akan dirawat di rumah sakit kepolisian." Ucap polisi itu akan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun, namun,

"Tidak! Sebenarnya saya yang telah membunuhnya."

Kibum beranjak setelah meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun dengan perlahan di atas lantai. Semua orang yang ada disana tercekat saat melihat Kibum kini mengulurkan kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk diborgol.

"Cepat borgol dia"

"Kibum _hyung_." Kyuhyun berucap lemah. Kibum menatap adiknya itu dan mengangguk seolah berkata _'tidak apa-apa'_.

"Tidak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Adikku tidak bersalah. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membunuh."

Heechul mengamuk menghampiri polisi yang kini membawa tubuh Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Sementara pihak _ambulance_ segera membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah polisi membawa tubuh kakaknya.

"Masukkan Tuan Jang dalam daftar buronan dan Kim Donghae sebagai daftar orang yang dicari" Ucap ketua polisi itu.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Tubuh Kim Heechul menegang ditempatnya saat ia mendengar kabar dari seberang telepon sana.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana."

Dan panggilan itu pun ditutup.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Heechul menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menunggu penjelasan darinya. "Dari siapa?"

Heechul lantas menarik nafasnya sebelum berucap, ada sedikit keraguan pada dirinya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Kyuhyun terlebih Kyuhyun belum pulih _pasca _operasinya.

"Polisi telah menemukan Donghae."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun girang ditempatnya. Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya berat yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kita harus senang? Oh, apa kau masih tak bisa menerima Donghae _hyung_?"

"Bukan itu Kyu" Heechul menggengam telapak Kyuhyun.

"Polisi menemukan dua mayat, yang satunya adalah Tuan Jang sedang mayat satunya tak bisa dikenali wajahnya karena luka pada wajah mayat itu, namun disinyalir itu adalah Donghae melihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan mayat tersebut."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Really?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Truth :::::**

_**2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**_

Pintu gerbang kokoh yang semula tertutup itu kemudian terbuka, derit engselnya sangat nyaring memekakkan telinga.

Kemudian, dari baliknya muncul seorang pemuda. Ia melangkah keluar dengan senyuman yang menghias paras tampannya dan pintu gerbang itu pun tertutup kembali.

Pemuda itu membentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kembali sejuknya udara bebas. Semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya ia nikmati sebaik mungkin.

"_Hyung!_"

Hingga kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia lantas membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sosok yang menyerukan namanya.

"Tsk."

Senyuman semakin berkembang di parasnya saat kini sosok itu melambaikan salah satu lengannya ke arahnya.

Ia lantas mulai melangkah perlahan bersamaan dengan sosok itu dan sosok lain di sebelah sosok itu yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang kembali" sang adik memeluknya erat, sedang sosok lain yang nyatanya sang kakak mengusak rambutnya sayang sambil berkata.

"Selamat atas kebebasanmu."

Dan ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai balasan.

…

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman mereka, Kibum disibukkan dengan kegiatannya memandang bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan dari kaca jendelanya. Heechul fokus dengan setirnya sedang Kyuhyun asyik dengan _psp_nya.

Bibir Kibum melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman saat matanya mendapati dua bocah laki-laki duduk di depan salah satu toko bunga. Satu bocah laki-laki yang nampak seperti adik dari bocah laki-laki lain yang ada didepannya masih berusaha membujuk sang kakak agar memperlihatkan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan. Sedangkan sang kakak masih tetap _kekeuh_ tak mau menyerahkannya pada sang adik dan terus menggeleng dengan raut takutnya.

"_Kibummie mau apa?"_

Senyum Kibum kemudian sirnah saat ingatan itu tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia mengingat kakaknya, fakta bahwa sosok itu telah meninggalkannya selamanya di dunia ini tanpa memberinya waktu untuk meminta maaf atau sekedar mengucapkan perpisahan. Kibum sangat menyesalinya.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah sampingnya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya setelah ia mematikan _psp_nya itu.

"Tidak"

"Pembohong, dipenjara selama dua tahun ternyata tak mengubahmu ya, kau tetap sama, pembohong."

Kibum terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku bodoh"

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun jaga ucapanmu. Kibum adalah kakakmu. Dan dimana embel-embel _hyung _yang sempat kau sematkan seperti tadi padanya usai ia keluar dari penjara _eoh_?"

"Embel-embel itu hanya untuk mereka yang pantas dihormati sedangkan ia" Kyuhyun menunjuk muka Kibum dengan telunjuknya, "Tak pantas sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menenggelengkan kepalanya.

Kim Heechul terkekeh melihat kedua adiknya tersebut dari pantulan kaca spion yang ada di atasnya.

"Awas kau _huh_" Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan memulai _game_nya kembali saat mendengar ancaman Kibum.

…

Ketiganya kini telah sampai, Kibum memutuskan masuk terlebih dahulu karena Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengatakan akan memberi beberapa cemilan sebentar di supermarket.

"Hati-hati."

Kibum melambaikan tangannya bersamaan dengan mobil Heechul yang mulai menjauh. Kibum lantas memasuki rumahnya.

"_Eomma._"

Kibum segera berhambur ke pelukan ibunya yang telah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Akhirnya kamu bebas sayang."

Sang ibu mengusap lembut rambut bagian belakang Kibum, membuatnya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Oh, Kibum?"

"Eh?"

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang ibu saat suara seseorang menyapa, berdiri seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya yang kini tersenyum memandang padanya.

"Anda siapa?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, senyumnya mengingatkan Kibum pada kakak kekanakannya yang kini telah tiada.

"Oh ini, ini adalah teman _eomma. Aish_, kau bau. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu sana. Setelah itu kita makan bersama."

"Hmm"

Kibum bergumam dan berlalu dari sana. Dalam langkahnya menuju kamarnya, Kibum sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk mencuri pandang kepada sosok wanita teman ibunya itu.

'_Wajahnya sangat familiar'_

**Cklek.**

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan,

Kedua matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan posisi memunggunginya, Kibum lantas menghampiri sosok itu dan menyentuh bahunya perlahan.

"Permisi."

Kibum mendelik saat sosok pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya kini.

"Kau?"

"_Welcome home,_ Kibummie."

Pemuda itu berdiri dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kibum.

"Donghae _hyung_?"

**-REAL FIN-**

Akhirnya rampung.

Mungkin terhitung telah satu bulan lebih semenjak terakhir kali saya update cerita ini. Dikarenakan tugas dan ujian serta kepentingan lain yang mengharuskan saya mengerjakan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu, membuat saya tak memiliki waktu untuk mengetik cerita ini.

Dan kebetulan hari ini saya punya waktu jadi saya selesaikan.

Dengan segala kerendahan hati saya meminta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama dan juga jika akhir cerita tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Kalian bisa merombaknya sendiri dengan imajinasi kalian jika kalian tidak puas, haha.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih kembali untuk semua pembaca terlebih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengisi kolom review sebagai semangat saya.

Special Thanks buat nnaglow atas masukan dan tambahan idenya, cium kakak /giggles/

Ketemu lagi di judul cerita yang lain.

See ya all :)


End file.
